Dreamboy
by xox-midnightdagger-xox
Summary: Sakura and her friends' favorite topic are boys. One day, they decided to draw Sakura's dream guy. What they didn't know was that her dream guy exists in real life, and what would happen after that. First fic so please R&R! !Chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1: The Drawing Prologue

Disclaimer: Okay! I wished I owned CCS, but unfortunately I don't because CLAMP does. I hope they give it up to someone someday soon!

Fact (though it's fiction): Did you know that I even offered CLAMP a million dollars, but still they remain tough and still didn't give me the chance to own one. Did you know that a million dollars only amounted to this stuffed animal beside me! (Refers to Cereberus)

Cereberus: Hey who are you referring to as stuffed animal!

Midnight Dagger: Uh…no one actually! On with the story, I have some business to deal with right now!

Cereberus: Argh! What do you mean 'some business to deal with'?

****

DREAMBOY

__

Chapter 1: The Drawing (Prologue)

On a bright Wednesday morning, there awoke an emerald - eyed girl. As she tried to scratch her eyes from the sleepiness she's feeling, she stared at the bright sunshine outside her window. It was another beautiful bright day for her. The first thought that crossed her mind that made her wake even more beautiful was the thought of her cute, cute crush, Yukito, a very close friend of her half brother.

"Hmmm…Yuki! You're so cute!" she giggled hugging a pillow close to her chest.

"Oi! Kaijuu, awake yet?" she heard his half brother Touya rap on her door.

"I told you onii – chan, I am not a kaijuu!" she growled glaring at the door imagining it was Touya.

"Just checking!" she heard him reply.

She stood up and walked towards over her dresser. As she sat down, she looked at herself in the mirror. The first thing she noticed about herself was her eyes. Her eyes, as she noticed, has lost its usual glimmer in them. Maybe the reason for this was the accident that happened to her parents. She is worried that no one might guide her through the right way on the crooked paths of life/ She really could not believe that it happened on her eighteenth birthday on all the days it could possibly be. She remembers it like it only happened yesterday although it occurred a month ago.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Flashback

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

"Wait for a moment, I'm coming!" Sakura said placing the homemade she had just baked down on the counter then wiped her hands on her apron.

"Good morning, Ms. Kinimoto" a police officer gloomily greeted as she opened the door.

"Good morning to you too!" Sakura greeted them cheerfully, "how may I be of help you and your partner seems to be troubled about something"

"We have to tell you something, Ms. Kinimoto" the other officer said.

"Oh, is that it? Well better go inside, for a cup of tea perhaps?" she offered them.

"No need, Ms., thank you anyways" the same officer said.

"Well then, might as well tell me now what you came here for?" she politely asked.

"We have some bad news for you, Ms. Kinimoto" the first officer said holding his cap tightly.

"What, do you mean?" she asked getting nervous.

"It's about your parents" the officer said.

"My parents? What about them?" she asked holding on the door - frame for support.

"Mr., and Mrs. Kinimoto died in the plane crash on their way here" the officer finally said.

"What? You must be joking!" she said not believing what the officer informed her.

"I'm sorry Ms., I really hoped we are, but sadly to say we are not" he said calmly.

"No!" Sakura said sinking to the floor sobbing.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&

End of Flashback

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

She really wondered how fast she had recovered from the terrible incident. Since Touya, on the other hand, was only related to Sakura's father, he recovered faster than she did. Touya's mother, Mikage, is the legal wife of Touya and Sakura's father, Fujitaka. He was only forced to marry Mikage, since he had her pregnant. After some months that Touya was born, Fujitaka met Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, and they got married not after divorcing Mikage. This marriage made Mikage really angry and because of this, she almost killed her one and only son, Touya. Since this incident, Fujitaka decided to claim Touya as his own, and took care of him really well. In the present time, they really don't know what happened to Mikage after claiming Touya from her.

Sakura walked out of the bathroom and took out her school uniform and dressed herself up, after dressing she walked over to the mirror and groomed herself. First, she put on some light lip - gloss and then tied her hair into a ponytail. As she moved away from her room towards the kitchen were Touya was waiting for her with breakfast.

"Touya, sorry I can't eat I have to go! Ja!" Sakura said walking out of the door.

"Fine!" he shot back to the disappearing Sakura, "well I guess I'll just have to eat this stuff for her"

As she was walking outside on the road, she breathed in the sweet scent of the breeze brushing amongst her face. As she was walking, she almost tripped on a medium sized rock, so she just decided to kick some rocks as she walked. But still tripping on them twice or thrice. After walking for around a minute or two, on the very filthy road, she noticed a familiar figure walking ahead of her.

"Tomoyo?" she called.

The girl, which she noticed as Tomoyo, looked around and waved 'hi' to her signaling her to come and walk with her. Sakura ran up to her breathing heavily.

"You wouldn't mind if I walk with you right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not!" Tomoyo said, "why did you ask anyways?"

"Well, I thought you were doing something private there" she teased.

"Could you stop that!" she said slapping Sakura gently on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" she said pretending it had hurt her.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to" Tomoyo said falling for the joke.

"Hahaha…you fell for it again! How many times did you fall for it?" she said counting through her fingers.

"I hate it when you do that!" she said annoyed.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"Fine! Anyways I want to tell you about another school!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"What?! Not another one!" she said jokingly.

"They say there are lots of cute guys there!" she said happily.

"Well, what school is it?" she asked.

"They call it Xavier school" she answered.

"Oh, nice name! It is really!" she said noticing that Tomoyo was glaring at her thinking it was another one of her jokes.

"It's actually an exclusive school for guys" she continued.

"Wait till the others hears about this, they would surely freak out and would want to go there" Sakura concluded.

They continued on their way towards Tomoeda High down the filthy road. Chit and chatting on their way to school really did the trick. It was like as if in one snap, they were out of their boring walk out on the streets. The signal from Tomoeda that awoke them from chatting was the irritating noise. Students talking with each other, some fourth graders shouting and playing having their time playing and of course, in the high school department, the banging and clanging of the lockers. The only sound pleasant, which is present in the surroundings of the school, was the chirping of the birds in the trees.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to the department beside the main one since the High School department was separated from it. As they walked through the green grass of Tomoeda, they caught sight of some girls chatting with each other, and these were only few of what they heard:

"Yeah, I know, they are all cute!" one said.

"Why don't we go there next week or the other?" another asked.

"No we could not, Xavier's going to have their exams next week as I know" a brown haired girl said.

"That's just too bad!" another commented.

"I know!"

As Tomoyo and Sakura heard this, Tomoyo was the first one to comment about it, "I told you, they're popular! Their school is popular!"

"Yeah, I know!" Sakura said walking on her way.

"Look, there's Rika and the others!" Tomoyo said looking at Rika's direction.

"Wait till she hears about this!" Sakura said excited.

They walked on the rest of the grassy fields towards the main hall of the department. As they neared them, Rika was the first one to greet them, "Hey guys! Morning!"

"Morning too!" the two chorused.

"So have you two been dating?" Naoko joked.

"Shut up!" the two chorused again.

"I thought so" Naoko whispered.

"Rika, have you heard about Xavier?" Tomoyo began.

"Not yet, I guess. I just heard it was a great school" she mumbled.

"Yeah, I haven't heard about it too!" Chiharu said.

"Well, to inform you guys, Xavier is one of the most popular boy's schools in Japan" Sakura stated matter – of – factly.

"And so, as if there are some cute guys there!" Chiharu said.

"Yeah, I agree with Chiharu!" Rika said.

"Well, that's the point it is known to be popular because almost 90% of it has some looks. You know what I mean?" Tomoyo reasoned out.

"Really! I would gladly check out that school and have some wicked fun!" Rika exclaimed. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and gave her and I – told – you look. Tomoyo just smiled at this.

"Why don't we go this weekend? Since they're college students, I expect that they would no doubt have classes on weekends" Naoko said matter – of – factly.

"That's a great idea! Since we don't have classes this weekend for goodness sake!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Well then, that's settled isn't it? Or I think it is…?" Sakura said as she grabbed some of her stuff for her classes in the morning.

They all walked to their classroom for their first class of the day giggling at their talk just thinking about it. As they walked down the corridor, instead of thinking about their lessons, they were occupied by something else; they were really looking forward on going to Xavier school.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Xavier School

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

"Hey guys! Why don't we go a café later on? Don't you think it would be a fantastic break for busy college guys like us?" a navy blue haired boy suggested.

"In your dreams Eriol! Remember we have exams next week!" the one that they call the nerd guy in their group commented.

"Will you stop freaking out Kenjee! Please for Christ's sake just stop it. It's still a week before the exams you know" another guy with black locks said.

"Kenjee, don't be mad but you know what, Takashi said.

"Just shut up, okay guys?" Kenjee said getting annoyed.

"Would you guys, please stop arguing, even for just a second?" a boy with dark brown chestnut hair said.

"He's so right! So right that I hate it when he's right" Sagara said.

"Let's just get to class, okay?" Eriol said.

"Fine!" they all agreed.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

"Man! I thought I would be stuck in that classroom with the freaking professor the whole afternoon" Sagara confessed meeting up with all his friends in the corridors.

"Same here! I really thought I'd be sticking my pen on my mouth and blowing ink bubbles this afternoon just listening to the very boring professor in this university, Professor Aji" Takashi said laughing.

"Looks like you two had terrible experiences from professors this afternoon as I see!" Kenjee said teasingly.

"And so?" Sagara and Takashi said in unison.

"Well, if you ask me, I had the perfect afternoon today with the very interesting professor in the university!" he said proudly.

"Who is this may I ask?" Eriol said.

"Professor Aki!" Kenjee answered.

"Oh, but isn't he like the most boring teacher in the whole world" Syaoran butted in.

"Agree!" everyone except for Kenjee, said together.

"Hey guys! I thought we'd go to Starbucks today?" Eriol said.

"Yeah, I just remembered just that!" Sagara said putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Sorry man! Can't come, I've got to study" Kenjee said trying to walk away.

"What?" Takashi said surprised.

"Hey man! Don't get so emotional!" Eriol said grabbing him by the arm.

"Why don't we just have some fun, even just for night before the exams okay?" Syaoran asked comfortingly.

"He's right, again!" Sagara pointed out.

After a few arguments whether Kenjee decides to come or not, he finally agreed to join with them to Starbucks. They all got out of Xavier school towards the Xavier's parking lot, where they had their cars parked. They rode in their individual cars and drove off towards Starbucks, which was near Tomoeda.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Tomoeda High

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

"Hey girls, let's go to Starbucks! I heard it's a really good café" Rika suggested.

"That's such a great idea, Rika! Then maybe we can have a talk about Xavier school there", Chiharu said dreamily as she placed some of her unnecessary things on her locker.

"Chiharu, would you please just cut that talk out?" Sakura said leaning on her locker.

"Why Sakura, don't you like to talk about Xavier? But deep inside you I know you're psyched" Chiharu stated.

"What are you talking about Chiharu? Of course, I am not interested in such nonsense talk!" Sakura lied at the tip of her tongue.

"Stop pretending please, Sakura?" Chiharu teased.

"Fine! I admit, I do like talking about Xavier, it makes me so excited" Sakura said in defense.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Starbucks

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&

As Sakura and her friends finally arrived at the café, they chose a table near the far corner of the store beside a glass window. As a waiter approached them, to ask what they would want to have. The all decided on cappuccino and some mocha cake.

*&*~*&*~*&

"Hey guys, look at that table over there" Sagara said pointing to the table not very far from them.

"Why?" Eriol asked puzzled.

"Yeah, I don't get it either" Takashi said also confused.

"Just look!" Sagara said annoyed.

"I see" Eriol said as she stared at a girl with very black hair and amethyst eyes.

"Don't they look just so hot?" Takashi said looking Chiharu over closely.

"Yeah, I agree!" Sagara said he himself checking out Rika.

"Just knock it off guys! Mind your own business" Kenjee snapped.

"Why don't you just check 'em out?" Takashi suggested.

Syaoran on the other hand, just kept himself silent, The reason for this behavior was because he was studying every outlining feature of an emerald-eyed girl. He just at her smiling face as she happily chatted with her friends and he himself couldn't help the smile that was adorning at the corners of his lips. He was keenly staring at her for a while that he hadn't realized when Eriol called his attention.

"Hey, Syaoran! See someone?" Eriol said waving a hand in his face.

"They're all boring, I don't see nothing interesting about them. Those girls from Tomoeda sure are a waste of time" he lied on the tip of his tongue.

*&*~*&*~*&

"I can't really wait to go to Xavier University!" Rika giggled.

"Oh Rika, you obviously said that for who knows how many times!" Tomoyo said as she sipped her cappuccino.

"Tomoyo's right, Rika. Sad to say" Naoko said.

"What! It's the truth!" she defended.

"So please just for now, keep it on your inside" Chiharu said.

"Hmmm…fine! I'll stop it! But did you know I'm really –-"

"RIKA!!" Chiharu, Naoko and Tomoyo said glaring at her.

What they hadn't realized was that every thing they were doing was being watched by five pairs of eyes. One might think, they're all so dense, ignoring the fact that they were being watched. And closely, to add. On the other hand, their dear friend, Sakura, was busily roaming dreamland.

"Sakura? Are you all right?" Tomoyo said observing her friend closely.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Tomoyo calling her attention, "Oh yeah! I'm sorry Tomoyo, I was just thinking"

"Hmmm…interesting. Thinking of what? Chiharu asked.

"Nothing so important" Sakura said playing with her coffee.

" Come on tell us!" Rika said excited.

"No! I told you it's nothing really" she said sounding really guilty.

"What are friends for when you don't trust them anyways?" Tomoyo said emotionally.

This really did it, so she finally said, "Fine! I give up, I'll tell you", she began.

"Now, we're talking!" Chiharu said excited to hear what Sakura has to say.

"I was just thinking about my dream guy. There I told you, happy?" Sakura said annoyed.

"Oh, I see now! 'Ms. Playing Innocent' here is the naughty, naughty one. Thinking about her dream guy ay!" Rika teased.

"Knock it off guys! It's not funny you know!" Sakura groaned.

"Can you tell his appearance to us please?" Naoko pleaded.

"Why would I bother?" she joked.

"Please!" they all chorused.

"Who would draw?" Sakura said convinced.

"Okay, I would!" Tomoyo offered, "now why don't you describe him to me? And I'll draw it for you?" she continued getting a sketch pad and colored pencils from her bag.

*&*~*&*~*&*

"Hey, how did you know they were from Tomoeda?" Kenjee asked surprised.

"Let's just say I pass I pass through that all girl's school everyday to get to Xavier and back to my house," he said grinning.

"I see!" they all agreed.

"So, did you find one?" Sagara asked him.

"Find one what?" he said acting stupid.

"You know, about girls and stuff. Do you get what I mean? I heard most of the girls there are hot!" he answered sipping his iced chocolate.

"They're all boring, nothing about them interests me," he lied.

"Hmmm…why don't we just see for ourselves?" Eriol suggested.

"What?!? You mean we'd cut classes?" Kenjee asked, leaning on the table.

"Stop freaking out Kenjee! You'll surely get a heart attack that way!" Takashi joked.

"No of course, silly! Haven't you remembered that we have half day classes on Friday?" Eriol reminded him.

"Oh yeah! I remember" he said dumbly.

"Maybe you forgot because of your study habits!" Syaoran teased.

"Hey, don't blame it on my studies!" he shot back.

" Whatever!" Syaoran replied.

*&*~*&*~*&*

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked Tomoyo for about the tenth time.

"Ready when you are!" Tomoyo finally replied.

"Okay, first his face. I want it to be the most perfect shape a face could be" she began. She watched Tomoyo draw a kind of oblong and kind of circular shape on the paper.

"Looks interesting!" Chiharu teased.

"Shh…it's just starting!" Rika snapped.

"Then the hair, I want to be chestnut brown. Oh and wait, I want it to have a messy look" she watched as Tomoyo drew the hair and wrote in pencil, chestnut brown, "his lips, I want to be a fine thin line!" she said closing her eyes.

"Looks like a total HUNK to me!" Rika said exaggerating the word hunk.

"Same here!" Chiharu agreed.

"You've got great taste, Sakura!" Naoko complimented.

"Thanks guys!" Sakura said flushing.

"You know they're right. You really do have a great taste," Tomoyo said coloring in the hair.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rika said excited to see the finished product.

"Huh…" Sakura asked confused.

"Your 'dream guy' silly!" Rika said slapping her hand gently.

"Oh yeah!" she said scratching the back of her head, "the nose, I like it to be long but not very, because I may not be able to kiss him, I also don't like it to be crooked, he would look old"

The girls watched as Tomoyo drew in every detail that Sakura was saying. Inch by inch, the drawing has become more than art, it looks like it's real, it looks like it has life of its own.

"And lastly, my favorite part, the eyes!" Sakura said closing her eyes again.

"Ooh, ooh! That's my favorite part too!" Rika and Chiharu said at the same time.

"Okay, keep silent first for awhile guys, I am so excited to see what that dream guy of Sakura looks like" Naoko snapped.

"Okay, the eyes! I want it to be an amber one, circular or maybe kind of oblong and I like it to look intense!" Sakura concluded as she looked at Tomoyo carefully detailing the drawing just for her. Then she filled in the amber like color on the eyes.

"Want to keep it?" she asked.

"Yes of course!" she answered enthusiastically.

"Guys, sorry, but I have to go!" Naoko said grabbing her bag and standing up.

"Oh, we'll go with you!" Rika offered, "right guys?"

"Of course!" they said in unison.

*&*~*&*~*&*

"Look, they're leaving!" Takashi said lowering his head.

"Who cares" Syaoran said stealing a glance at Sakura.

"Will, you stop being cold Syaoran?" Eriol asked of him.

"Fine" he said drinking all of his coffee. 'We'll see each other again' he thought looking straight at Sakura.

*&*~*&*~*&*

"Hey guys, wait!" Sakura said as she piled the drawing on her folder.

Little did she know, the man on the drawing she's keeping on the folder she's clutching, which she knew only existed in her dream, is right there as she passed him on his and his' friends' table. Watching her. Closely. Looking closely at her on the corner of his eye.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

To be continued…

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Author's Note: Did you like it? Or do you think I should just quit on writing this fic? Well see you soon on the second chap! And don't you ever forget to review! Thanks!  
Love Always,

Midnight Dagger


	2. Chapter 2: Startling Illusions

Author's Note: Well, hello me is back again for another chapter! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Anyways first of all thanks to all my reviewers! Though there are somethings I want to point out some things to Kerochan and Fantasiimaker. But of course even though I would like to mention all of you my dear reviewers, maybe I will on the last chapter or something like that!

Kerochan: Uh, hi! I read your review and it was great, thanks so much for the compliments! I just have a question for you, I'm sorry if no email arrived but I tried, if you hadn't received any email it was because I was confused about it, is it really spelled this way, Kerochankawaii@msn.com or rather it is spelled like this, kerochankawaii@msn.com

Fantasiimaker: Thanks for the review, and I'm so sorry if ever I repeatedly used the word 'said'. Don't worry I'm working out that problem so please bear with me. And remember this is my first time to write a fic and have everybody read it. Anyways thanks for pointing out almost all my mistakes it would surely make me a better author, well I hope it does! And about the Yuki confusion, I'm really sorry, do you want me to revise it? And anyways, I have an explanation for that, Yuki, was only her crush but not actually her "dream guy" you get what I mean? Then Syaoran as she described it generally, which is actually part of the plot that makes it exciting, is just a man that she knew existed only in her dream. Now that went well, did it?

If ever you want me to email you, everytime I update, just tell me okay? Thankies!

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't really own CCS but I hope I did! Anyways, did you guys know that I always have a hard time writing because of this stuffed animal here beside me all the time! He always says do this and do that or write this and write that! He always orders me around!

Cereberus: What do you mean?!?

Midnight Dagger: Well, I was just telling my readers about the truth you know!

Cereberus: I swear I'm going to kill you this time!

Midnight Dagger: Oh really? But how can you kill me if you're so small, not even half my height!

Cereberus: Are you trying to insult me, MY DEAR!?

Midnight Dagger: What does it sound like to you?

Cereberus: ARGH!

Midnight Dagger: I've got a suggestion for you.

Cereberus: What?

Midnight Dagger: Let's make a deal!

Cereberus: Okay, what?!?

Midnight Dagger: Just don't bother me when I make stories.

Cereberus: But I am only trying to help you know!

Midnight Dagger: A deal's a deal and no BUTS!

Cereberus: Fine, but what do I get in return?

Midnight Dagger: Nothing? Hehe…you won't deserve anything anyways!

Cereberus: What!?

Midnight Dagger: Oh, nothing really. I was just telling the readers to read, review and enjoy.

Wait but you know, that I do own some of the characters here because I made them, and of course most of all I really do own the plot and no one else's! Well people sorry for that long introduction and anyways let's just proceed with the story! 

**__**

Chapter 2: Startling Illusions

"You're so cute!" Sakura giggled, hugging the drawing close to her, "if only you can see me, if only you can touch me, feel my soft skin. If only you exist. If only you can love me back"

"Kaijuu! Who's in the drawing you're holding?" Touya butted in, surprising her.

"Onii-chan!"

"What do you mean about the words you said earlier?" he asked leaning on the door - frame and at the same time crossing his hands on his chest.

"Hehe…nothing?" she replied dumbly.

"I demand an explanation kaijuu!" Touya scolded.

"Uh…uh…uh…I was just practicing, yeah that's right, I was actually memorizing my lines for a school play" she lied, though it obviously sounded like one.

"Hmmm…want help?" he offered pretending to believe Sakura's lie.

"Maybe no, thanks anyways" she said, stuffing the paper on her drawer.

"You know what?" Touya began.

"What now?" Sakura asked.

"You suck like hell at lying, you still need training!" he remarked closing the door as he left.

"Whatever!" Sakura shot at the door and threw a stuffed animal on the door at the same time.

She just stared at blank space for a moment, thinking about his man. But wait a minute, isn't it that his crush was Yukito, but not this time. Just then, a thought struck her. She always gets tired of calling the man in the drawing his dream guy why wouldn't she just give it a proper name? Now that would really sound nice wouldn't it? She thought deeply for a good name for a great "dream guy" like him. Thoughts of the novels she had read, television shows she had seen, and many more race through her mind.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, "I remember a television show I have watched which had a guy character that almost looks like him. No what was that? Hmmm…now I remember! It was Xiao Lang! Why don't I just call him that?"

She opened her drawer and grabbed the drawing from it. Then she laid it on her desk, and stared at it. Finally after some moments of staring, she managed to say, "Xiao Lang, Xiao Lang. My dear beloved, why don't you come and marry me?"

"Kaijuu! What are you doing in there?" she heard Touya shout from his room.

"Uh…nothing actually. Just memorizing!" she stammered, "and how many times do I have to tell you I am not a kaijuu!"

She looked again at the drawing in her hand and talked to it, "I'm so sorry about that Xiao Lang. Now that you are going to be my new husband you have to get used to the fact that he always annoys me," she said smiling staring at his eyes.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Li Syaoran

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

The soft wind rustled against the leaves, making it fly through a window with a lad painting his newest inspiration. In fact, he was so into his painting that he didn't even noticed when his friend walked in, noiseless. He watched as his friend painted away his feelings, now wondering whom it might it be he is painting.

"Painting again are we, Li?" the painter's friend asked.

"What do you think it looks like?" he mumbled putting away his materials.

"Calm down, will you?" he walked over to him patting him in the back.

"You said so" he shrugged his hand off of his shoulder.

"Would you mind if I tell you something, Syaoran?" Eriol asked his friend.

"Fine"

"I just can't help but notice, there is definitely a different sparkle in your eyes. Who is it this time? " Eriol inquired him.

"None of your business!" Syaoran scowled.

"Is it one of the girls we saw at Starbucks?" Eriol uttered a question, knowing that he himself was so determined to know.

"What if I say yes?" Syaoran grumbled still fixing his art materials, making sure they were well organized.

"Well then, wouldn't that be good for you? Because it only means you are really over with the fact that Miyamae is gone" Eriol reminded him.

"Miyamae is only a past time, okay?" Syaoran told him.

"Then why did you drew so many pictures of her?" Eriol asked him again.

"Again, I will say, it is none of your business!" Eriol heard him say from his back since he was walking to get a glass of champagne, which was on the other side of the room.

"Fine, I'll stop" he concluded.

"Then good"

"But can I take a small peek, please?" he asked of him still with his back on Syaoran.

"Go ahead!" he agreed.

Eriol walked over to the painting he finished. Immediately, after walking closely to it, he realized who the girl was. She was the most attractive one in the group, although he still had thing, or he thinks he has a thing for the amethyst - eyed girl sitting beside her. The girl in the painting has layered and auburn back length hair and a pair of very captivating emeralds.

"What did you find so attractive in her?" Eriol suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Syaoran said acting dumb.

"You know what I mean" Eriol grinned.

"But I don't like her!" Syaoran almost shouted.

"Huh! I got you!" Eriol smirked at him.

"Just shut up!" Syaoran cried getting annoyed.

"But I won't stop until you answer the simple question!" Eriol snapped.

"Her eyes! And those auburn locks, there you happy?" he answered walking over to the window.

"I see"

"And you?" Syaoran taunted.

"About me, what?" Eriol asked perplexed.

"I noticed that you yourself is attracted to the emerald eyed girl" Syaoran stated, proud that he already got Eriol to confess something like this to him.

"Well, I was also attracted to her eyes and her pale complexion" Eriol confessed.

The two became silent for a moment, listening to the sweet sounds the birds were making, imagining it as if they were hearing, the two girls' sweet and joyous voices. Walking over to the cabinet, Syaoran poured himself a glass of champagne and handed a very ripe strawberry for Eriol to eat. He took another one for himself and took a bite.

"Thanks…this is so ripe. I wonder if this would be a perfect present for that girl?" Eriol wondered biting onto the strawberry.

"Would you stop wondering about that girl?" Syaoran snapped him out of his thoughts.

As he stared at his drink for awhile, staring at its rich red color, he noticed something different about it. In his drink, a shape was formed, it was no ordinary shape such as squares, circles and shapes like that. It was shaped like a face, but just no ordinary face, it was a woman's face. After finally realizing whom the woman was in his champagne. It was the girl from the café! He immediately shook his head and drank the remaining of his drink.

"Hey man, is something wrong with you?" he heard Eriol mutter.

"Yeah, I guess. I just saw someone" he replied.

"Who's that someone?" he inquired.

"The girl!" he mumbled.

"Is this girl in your mind, every hour?" he asked.

"Yeah…I think"

"…every minute…"

"Yes"

"…every second…"

"Almost"

"…every night…"

"Hmm…I guess"

"…every afternoon…"

"Uh…huh"

"…first thing in the morning…"

"Yes!"

"You're in love" Eriol said quickly.

"May-…what?!?" Syaoran cried, as the last words Eriol said began to process in his mind.

"Aha…got you again! Well not really but…almost!" Eriol joked laughing.

"I guess you really did!" Syaoran joked along.

As they had fun all along the whole Thursday afternoon, Eriol's phone began to ring. He excused himself and answered the call, which he realized was from his mother. Finally, after finishing the conversation with his mother, he hung up and explained everything to Syaoran.

"Sorry man! I have to go, Nakuru needs to be babysitted" he explained.

"Nakuru is your younger sister right?" he asked.

"Yeah, well actually, my baby sister" he corrected.

"I see, well I'll just escort you to the front door okay?" he offered.

"Fine with me" Eriol said.

Syaoran and Eriol walked out of the room and walked down the long corridors and staircase. Until finally, which seemed like they were trapped in a maze since the house, or should I say mansion is so big, they finally reached the large front door.

"Well, I guess, you can go on your own now!" Syaoran told him.

"Yeah, I sure can walk. Bye!" Eriol answered opening the door.

"See ya!" 

"You're in love" Eriol teased.

"Cut it out!" Syaoran scowled.

"I thought I got you again!" Eriol joked leaving and closing the door, "Bye!"

Syaoran just nodded watching him through the window disappearing into view, as he had no longer sensed any sign of Eriol, he walked towards his room. Jogging along the way, he finally reached his room which was in forest green color. He sat on his bed, thinking deeply. Thinking about all the things that happened to him since he saw the girl at the café. He stared in the ceiling, hoping that it would answer him, or better get the girl out of his mind. But as he stared at it for some seconds, he noticed that it was changing into a different shape. He watched it as it shifted to the face of the same girl.

"Argh! What's happening to me?" he asked himself shaking his head, "you really are haunting me aren't you?"

"Just then, as if on cue, he heard a loud knock from the door which made him jump to his feet. He walked over to it and opened it. The sight shocked him so much. It was the girl, again!

"You! What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"Yes it's me" the girl replied.

"How did you get in here? Wei, Wei! There's a stranger in my room!" he shouted.

"Master Li! It's me Wei!" Wei exclaimed shaking his shoulders.

Syaoran was very surprised that he almost fell backwards, "Wei, I'm really sorry about that! I thought you were a stranger," Syaoran admitted.

"Master Li, that is all right with me, but are you feeling well?" Wei uttered a question.

"Yes, Wei, do not worry. I am just fine! No worries" he said emotionless, "anyway, why are you here?"

"Ah…yes, I remember! Would you like to eat dinner now or later on?" he asked.

"Just save it later for me" he replied.

"All right, Master Li. I also suggest that you rest!" suggested Wei.

"Thank you, Wei!" 

"It's fine" Wei stated smiling as he closed the door.

Syaoran threw himself in the bed covering his face with the white, soft and fluffy pillows, then punching them right on top of his face, "Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you haunting me?" 

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Kinimoto Residence

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Robins fluttered around and about outside Sakura's window, having fun playing with the fresh and green leaves of a tree. Meanwhile, a robin watched as an emerald - eyed girl laid down a bed staring at the clock. It was already 5 in the afternoon. She was excited about something that was about to happen tomorrow but she doesn't know what it is exactly. Then after some minutes of staring at the clock, she heard someone knock on the door.

"Sakura" she heard a voice call.

"Hey, hey! Now there's a miracle! Why didn't you call me a monster onii –" she was cut off when she realized who it was.

"Sakura, I am obviously not Touya!" Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura giggled, "sorry!"

"Nah…that's fine with me, no worries!" 

"Why are you here?" 

"I brought us some delicious cake! I made it myself!" Tomoyo said proudly, pulling the cover off of a container were the cake was kept.

"Wow! That looks so…mmm…mmm! I hope I learn to cook like you" Sakura complimented gleefully.

"Thanks" Tomoyo blushed at this comment.

"Wait a sec, I'll just get us some tea and plates", Sakura offered.

"Yeah, sounds good to me!" Tomoyo sounded grateful since she really forgot to bring some upstairs.

Sakura walked out of the room and jogged downstairs towards the kitchen. As she passed through the living room, she noticed that they had another guest besides Tomoyo. She jostled her way through the living room since she hadn't realized there was something on the arched entrance. As she neared, the person lifted his head up, and Sakura realized that the guest was actually Yukito.

"Hi Yukito, did you went here with Tomoyo?" Sakura began. She walked nearer to him, her legs seems to be like feather, which was an odd feeling since she felt like it would turn to lead when she was near him. She also felt really odd, when she noticed that there was no difference in her temperature since everytime she goes near him, she would feel hot and steamy.

"No, actually I came her a bit later than her" Yukito responded.

"Oh, I see! Well I'll just see you later, I have something to get!" Sakura walked off still feeling odd but she still doesn't know why.

"I understand! Go on, there's no problem with me at all!" she heard Yukito tell her.

"Thanks!" she beamed at him and walked off again

Sakura did as she was told and found herself face to face with their refrigerator. Staring at her reflection, she noticed that her face has no sign of blushing at all. Just then, a different face appeared, it was the face of: 

'Xiao Lang' she thought confused. She knocked herself out of her reverie and walked to boil some water.

"Oi monster!" she heard her brother call him.

"What?" Sakura groaned.

"Could you run an errand?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Maybe after Tomoyo and I finish our tea" she answered.

"Fine, do whatever you want!" Touya muttered.

"Thank you onii-chan!" Sakura grabbed the some ice cold water and poured it in some medium sized tall glasses and placed the teabag in it. After waiting for several minutes, she finally removed the bags and mixed it carefully. When she was mixing the tea with some sugar, she noticed yet another shocking scene. The face of Xiao Lang appeared again, but this time on the tea. The comforting thought that struck her out of her 'daydream', was the fact that she always thinks of him anytime, anywhere, and it's only natural that she sees him all the time. Or is it?

Sakura grabbed a silver tray, and a pair each of plates and forks. She placed the glasses of tea on the tray then walked off not saying a word to Touya. She jogged the rest of the way towards her room being careful to keep her balance, or else. She knocked on her door with one of her feet and incredibly amazing since she was able to balance all those silver wares on one foot. The door opened to reveal a sweet smiling Tomoyo who offered to help her since she looked so pitiful in her state. Sakura realized that Tomoyo had been setting up the place, while she was gone since she noticed some pink towels on the floor, and the cake prepared. 

She placed the tray on the bed and helped Tomoyo set up the whole thing on the towels. Even though they had done this for almost a thousand times, it seems like as though they were still playing their cute little tea party with their toys. But ever since they grew up, they decided to cut that annoying habit off since it was too childish for their age.

"I hate to say this, but can you please come with me, Tomoyo?" Sakura pleaded placing the plates down evenly on both sides.

"What about, and of course, I'll come with you best friend!" Tomoyo assured her.

"Great, because Touya asked me to run an errand for him" Sakura said in response.

"Oh, I understand!" Tomoyo smiled. 

The two friends sat on their sides and began to slice the cake, having each of themselves a slice each. It was a good thing though that Tomoyo brought a knife with her since Sakura is so clumsy when it comes to knives. This fact is proven when one time when Sakura was on the age of sixteen, she almost sliced her whole hand off! It happened when she was slicing some vegetables since she offered to help Touya. While she was slicing an onion, she felt that tears were kind of blocking her view from the onion since it was a little blurred. She wiped of some tears, and began chopping again, after a while she misguided the knife and almost chopped her hand off! Good thing Touya's eyes were quick enough before the terrible incident could happen. After that, Sakura vowed never to touch knife again until needed too.

"Tomoyo I named him!" Sakura began.

"Named who what?" Tomoyo asked puzzled.

"My 'dream boy'!" Sakura giggled at the thought.

"Really? What's the name you gave him?"

"Xiao Lang"

"Neat!" Tomoyo praised.

"Guess where I got it?" Sakura mad her guess.

"I have absolutely no clue!" Tomoyo gave up.

"Do you remember Cardcaptor, the popular novel?" Sakura asked taking a bite from her cake.

"Oh yeah, that was our favorite right?" Tomoyo remembered.

"Yeah, I got the name from there!" Sakura finished.

"Cool!"

The two friends chatted their way all through as they each finished two slices of cake! (A/N: Talk about calories!) 

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

The Store

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

The errand Touya asked of them was to run and get him some vegetables from the store, since he said he would make an extra special dish for dinner. He gave them the list of needed vegetables and he hushed them off like puppies a master shoos of when playing fetch.

"I really hate doing errands, especially for Touya!" she exclaimed as they some radishes.

"Don't worry, I am here to keep you company!" Tomoyo reminded her.

"Tomoyo, I want to tell you something" Sakura said grabbing some carrots.

"What is it?"

"It's about Xiao Lang, I see him everywhere. And it kind of freaks me out" she confessed.

"Well, if I were in your shoes, being scared of ghosts, it would surely drive me mad!" Tomoyo joked.

"Not funny!" Sakura angrily told her.

"Sorry!" Tomoyo apologized.

"Well, just give me an advice!" Sakura commanded looking over the list then the vegetables they have taken.

"I advice you to not think of him even for just a while. It seems to me as though you are obsessed with my drawing!" Tomoyo advised.

"Well, okay. I'll try that one. It might work you know" Sakura read over the list and asked Tomoyo to help her recheck the things they got.

"Well, okay. Let's start!" Tomoyo began.

"Okay, let's see. Cabbage?" Sakura started.

"Check!"

"Eggplant?"

"Check!"

"Potatoes?"

"Check!"

"Tomatoes!"

"Check!"

"Radishes and…carrots?"

"Check…and…check!"

"And finally onions!" Sakura ended.

"Hmm…check!" Tomoyo replied happily.

"Finally!" Sakura exclaimed folding and placing the list on her pocket.

"Great! We're through!" Tomoyo said bringing the cart over to the counter.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

A tall lean man walked outside of his car and slammed it shut. He made his way towards the nearest shop and jostled his way over it since there were lots of people on the streets that day.

"Hope I'll be able to finish this fast" he told himself.

*&*~*&*~*&*

"I'm really sorry Sakura! I need to go home now! It's already seven thirty. Bye!" Tomoyo waved.

Watching her friend disappear, she walked her own way down towards there block looking at her vegetables making sure they were complete. Since it was already dark, she could not see where she was going so she just relied on her trustable feet. Unfortunately, at the very same time, it started to drizzle. Only making it worse, hoping for the best she accidentally bumped onto something really hard! Expecting herself to fall, she closed her eyes real tight in case she fell hard on her back. But luckily it didn't came. Just then she realized that it was a person she bumped onto because she heard him say:

"Sorry miss!" a man's voice say as he held unto the delicate figure in his hands.

As Sakura slowly opened her amazing orbs, there she noticed the most shocking ever scene for her day. As captivating emerald eyes met the intense amber ones for the very first time.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

To be Continued…

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Author's Note: Well people, there you go the second chapter. Hope you liked it. Be sure to make a look out for chapter 3 by some time next week. 

Fantasiimaker: I hope I improved for your taste!

So please don't forget to read and review! 

Ja Ne!

Sorry for the big extra space below, I am having trouble with MS Word!  
Love always,

Midnight Dagger

****


	3. Chapter 3: Boy Meets Girl

Author's Note: Hello guys! Ahem…I would like to take this opportunity to apologize to all of you for my delay in updating and having not to stand up to my word. I was really busy these days about packing and stuff since I will already move to a whole new country. So again people, I'm really, really sorry, hope you would all bear with me for now. Anyways a very big thanks to all the reviewers; you're the reason I strive on harder despite my busy schedule to write this story! I don't care how stupid I look thanking again you guys for being such nice people to me. imagine, my first fic got more than twenty reviews, I'm so happy! I didn't really expected this at all. I only expected 5 reviews maximum since it is my first! Well enough talk, go on and read! That's all for now, JA!

Wait! This chapter revolves only one setting; it's almost completely Syaoran and Sakura. If you're bored about it, I'm sorry. I just didn't have the time! I'm really sorry.

Warning: This chapter contains some words that don't really suite to young ones. So do keep a look out for it! This is just a warning so that you will be aware about some things in the world that does happen when you don't know it.

Disclaimer: (Here I go again! But I noticed one thing, my disclaimer does not even sound like one!)

Midnight Dagger: Hello people, I am sorry for the short wait but there is a certain reason for that one!

Cereberus: Me again, isn't it?

Midnight Dagger: You said it!

Cereberus: Would you please be quiet, I am concentrating hard here?

Midnight Dagger: I never knew that you had a mind!

Cereberus: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT MISSY?!?

Midnight Dagger: See, I just told you. It proves that you don't have a mind.

Cereberus: And why is the cause, I may ask?

Midnight Dagger: Because you don't even get what I mean even though the answer is clear right under your nose!

Cereberus: Maybe then I should get back to CLAMP and leave you all alone here, don't you think?

Midnight Dagger: Why, that's not such a bad idea either!  


Cereberus: Grrr...you really really irritate me!

Midnight Dagger: As if you don't do the same thing to me! Better bring you back to CLAMP before you bring the whole house down.

Cereberus: Fine! *Gets up from his seat and grabs a cloth and a stick*

Midnight Dagger: I never knew you wear clothes? *Scratches head*

Cereberus: Well, now you do! *Puts some video games on the cloth and wraps them up*

Midnight Dagger: And how are you going to play with those with no television set?

Cereberus: I'll find a way, you'll see. Goodbye! *Sets off with his wings spread openly wide*

Midnight Dagger: But how when you don't even have a mind? And how about your clothes?

Cereberus: I told you I haven't got any!

Midnight Dagger: Fine, bye then!

Well, to tell you all the truth, I wish I owned CCS but noooo....because CLAMP does, they should give it to me because I deserve it you know! Well good thing I have some characters of my own!

Read, review and enjoy all the way! =)

**__**

Chapter 3: Boy Meets Girl

Rain started to patter hard against the windows, making an undoubtedly irritating sound which mad people inside cover their ears for a bit. It was surely raining cats and dogs and there was absolutely no doubt about the theory. As rain started to conquer streets, the two people standing on the middle, just stared for mere seconds at each other, not minding the rain that was soaking them wet to the bone. Surprised by the incident they parted their soaked bodies barely inches away from touching. Unluckily, for the young sweet lady, Sakura, she only had on a blouse since she lacked information on knowing the right clothes to wear when outside. Saturated as possibly a person could be, Sakura was one of them. Her blouse irritably clinging on to her body more tightly than expected making her undergarment exposed to every human form. The couple stayed on the similar position for about another minute, until finally, the man who bumped onto Sakura broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry miss, I wasn't able to see you" the strange man apologized, trying to break their silence.

Sakura, too stunned to speak out the words just stared at the ground, avoiding his intense amber. She could not really believe the situation she was on now. Her 'dream guy' really existed in true life! Her 'dream guy' right there his hands around her waist, preventing her from being hurt. Could it really be true? These words continue to pound on her mind as she rolled over on her thoughts. As she felt his eyes on her body, she quickly squirmed out of his arms fixing herself.

"Uhm…that's all right you know" Sakura answered her smile invisible through the dark surroundings.

"Thanks for accepting my apology" Syaoran said grateful. He looked closely at the saturated form in front of him, 'She does seem familiar to me' he thought.

Sakura looked up at him and for the second time, their orbs met. Too bewildered by it, the two didn't mind at all that they were all being watched closely by passers - by wondering what they were doing in the middle of the rain just staring at each other.

"Xiao Lang?" Sakura uttered under her breath not expecting him to hear it.

"How do you know my real name?" Syaoran asked addled.

Sakura, very astonished at the reply just stammered the words she could manage to form at the tip of her tongue, "Uh…uh…j-just a g-g-guess. A lucky one a-a-at that!"

"I see" Syaoran agreed. 'It really is her! How could it be so possible, of all the places and times, why now?' he screamed in his mind.

"Yeah a guess!" Sakura tugged more the blouse she was wearing hoping it would loosen but instead it clung more unto her.

Syaoran, watching what she was doing realized that it indeed rained cats and dogs. Acting fast he grasped Sakura's wrist firmly and half ran half dragged her towards a shed which, but down on one's luck, there was no shed in sight.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Sakura protested.

No reply.

"Hey! Could you stop running now?" Sakura repeated.

Still no reply.

"Wait, I left my groceries on the pathway near the shop!" she cried trying to break free of his firm grasp.

"That groceries of yours won't do you any good any more" he finally answered back.

After trying to drag Sakura to a hopefully nearby shed, since she was still squirming out of his hold, he found one not so far away.

"Ah, now I see what you're trying to do to me, you maniac!" Sakura peeped through his back looking at what they were supposed to head to.

Syaoran, reaching the shed, finally broke his hold from the tender softness of this girl's wrist. He looked at her, trying to catch her breath, taking deep ones in order for her not to suffocate. That was quite a run they did.

"Why did you drag me here? My groceries are left behind, and because of that they are of no use anymore to me because they can't be eaten anymore and this is all your fault!" she screamed straight at his face.

He just ignored her, walking away, ignoring all her cries.

"Hey, how dare you leave me here? After what you've done dragging me here when you know that I can handle myself!" she shouted at his retreating back.

"Just wait there!" she heard him yell and at the same time looking back at her, "give me the list of your supposed to be bought groceries"

"Here" Sakura walked over to him at the edge of the shed and handed him the list.

"Wait here" he simply stated leaving her alone in the dark.

Seeing him leave, she straightened herself up, embarrassed at the way her blouse stuck at her body making her curves visible to the eye. It was a nice thing though that she was at a faraway place away from the running people rushing to their home. One thing was sure though. The thought that he really existed in real life. Her 'dream guy' existed in real life! As this though occupied her mind for the next few minutes she was alone, she didn't recognize that some was walking towards her. Someone who was ordered by someone to harm her. As the man inched closer and closer to her, he looked at his bait. He was only a centimeter away from her.

Five centimeters…

Four…

Three…

Two…

"Hey there miss!" the strange man began.

"Huh? Who are you? What do you want? What-" Sakura blurted out all at once.

"Whoa! Calm down there will you?" the stranger told her.

"Well, what is your intention to me?" Sakura concluded in one question.

"Give me your money, or you'll be sorry!" the thief ordered in a low voice.

"What? But why?" Sakura asked holding onto her tight blouse.

"No buts, now follow what I say!" he commanded again.

Sakura having fear overcome her, grabbed some of her coins from her pocket, not minding that the thief was watching her very closely looking if she really did gives him the lot. As she handed him the money, he said, "Are you sure this is all you've got?" Sakura just nodded in answer to the question.

"Liar! I know you keep something else behind that pocket of yours!" he growled.

"No I don't promise!" Sakura begged.

"Well then, just give me a kiss for exchange in the money that you are refusing to hand over" he instructed.

"No, why would I even bother?" she delved the man.

"Because I said so!" he almost shouted.

"No, please don't!" Sakura beseeched.

Unfortunately, for Sakura, she was on an almost deserted area of the market place, so in short no one could hear her cries.

*&*~*&*~*&*

A black haired woman stared at the man before her who was handing her the money. He was her lover. Her lover that would do anything possible in the world to prove to her that he felt deeply in love with her.

"Thank you, Rie. I knew I could trust you right from the very start" she praised the man.

"All for you my dear" he replied looking at her in the eyes.

"Did you get her money?" she asked.

"Yeah, here it is, dearest" he handed over a bag of coins to the girl and smiled, "I left her there unconscious with her blouse open. That way she will think that she is raped"

"Good, but honey, are you sure you didn't touch her one bit?" the girl assured.

"No doubt, my hands are all reserved for you my love" Rie assured her.

*&*~*&*~*&*

"Yes, thank you sir for shopping come again!" the woman on the counter cheerfully said as Syaoran paid for the things he bought.

Syaoran who should be home by around 8:15, looked at his watch to check on the time. It was already eight o'clock in the evening, he needs a 20 minutes drive home since it was traffic and still raining. He almost half ran towards his car, which was parked on the nearest block to the store. He quickly placed the groceries he bought on the trunk and hurriedly drove his car away, taking notice of the time. As he held on the steering wheel, he was cognizant that something was making a crunching noise on the palm of his hands. He opened it to reveal a paper. It was a…list!

"Oh, shit! I forgot the girl," he said as he maneuvered back to the store.

Parking his car on a nearby space, he quickly dashed out of it and ran towards the shed where he left her. Jogging towards the place, he already knew he would be smacked so hard on the head he might get an amnesia. Reaching the tiny deserted shed, he noticed a small figure, lying unconscious on the floor. Immediately recognizing the figure, he jostled his way there through rocks and stones of all sizes. Reaching the place, he noticed that the girl was lying there on wet floor her blouse open from top to bottom exposing her chest. (A/N: Take note she's wearing something okay!!!!!=)) 

"Uh…oh…I really am in trouble now!" he told himself.

He tried to shake her shoulders a bit, but unluckily, she didn't budged. He tried to shake her shoulders again for a few times, but still, she didn't budged. Sighing in defeat, he decided to close her blouse being ever so careful not to touch her chest. But hapless as it may seem, he failed at his tactic. He gently brushed his fingers by accident on the soft skin of her chest. Blushing very fiercely, he stopped doing her buttons and stared at her face.

'She really is an angel' he thought staring at her. He was very tempted to touch her face and kiss her and everything but he knew that that plan was very wrong.

Shaking the thought off of his head, he finished buttoning her blouse. Realizing that he didn't know anything about this girl that he thought he liked, he settled himself to bring her to his home or rather mansion. He lifted her up gently and walked slowly to his parked car, blushing a more or less a million shades of red and pink. As he finally ended the seeming long walk he sighed a very, very deep sigh as he took sight of his car. 

He placed the seemingly fragile figure right now on his arms down on the backseat of his car. Blushing more and more, as he placed down the girl and at the same time brushing his lips very lightly on hers on accident. He felt himself tingle at the feel of it. He rushed towards the driver's seat and drove off towards his mansion.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Li Mansion

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

"Wei, could you please prepare the guest room? We have a very unexpected visitor" he informed him.

"Anything else with that Master Li?" Wei questioned.

"Maybe a bit of dinner for the lady visitant" he added.

"In a short while Master Li!" Wei said leaving him alone in his vast dark mansion.

Pine trees surrounded the whole manor, giving an ambrosial scent of pine on the vast villa. Syaoran opened his back door to reveal the innocent looking jade- eyed girl sleeping ever so peacefully. He stared at the lady on his car hoping to stay this way for several minutes more. Making up his mind, he tried to shake her arms, hoping for her to wake up from her peaceful sleep even though he felt so tingly feeling her soft skin against his own. Noticing that she didn't move and would not wake up even 'till later, he just took her in his arms and carried her over to the guestroom he asked Wei, to prepare for her.

"Master Li, the guestroom is ready for the young mistress to stay put on for the night" he spoke opening the door for the approaching master of the house, "the food will be brought up in a minute or two"

"Thank you so much, Wei!" Syaoran sounded truly grateful for his help.

"All for you"

Wei opened the door a bit wider for his master to enter. Inside, the walls of the room were painted almost completely with the different hues of the color blue. Giving it an effect relaxing to the viewer's eyes. On the center of the room lay a bed, which was done, in an English style with matching white quilts for the white mattress. He walked silently over to the bed and laid her down carefully on the soft bed. Hearing that she was murmuring something under her breath, he leaned down to listen to it.

"Arigatou, onii-chan…" he heard her mutter.

He smiled at the thought of her thinking him to be her brother. He smiled at himself thinking that at least, he found a fact about this girl he thought he felt falling for, ever sine the day he saw her. And now he did see her again, but it was not a tale worth telling to his children. He saw her there, lying on the cold wet, damp cement floor on the shed where he took her and left her there. Alone, in a deserted place in which she knew nothing about. He must have known better not to leave her alone, there. It was his entire fault. It was truly his fault and he couldn't help himself but think about the thought. He shook the horrible thing out of his mind turning to leave for his room since it was already night - time. He needed some sleep since he'll have to go to school tomorrow morning.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Kinimoto Residence

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

"I left her there because I had to be home by quarter to seven. But I did offered to bring her home, but instead she refused it because she said she doesn't want to bother me" Tomoyo spoke on the phone playing with the cord of it, entangling it with her dainty fingers.

"Tomoyo, are you absolutely sure?" Touya asked worriedly.

"Yes, why? Is something wrong?" Tomoyo returned with the same amount of worry as Touya.

"She hasn't come home yet. But don't worry, we'll find her for sure" Touya assured.

"Okay, I hope you do soon!" Tomoyo hung the phone and placed it back on her receiver.

"Where could she be?" Yukito asked Touya.

They just stared there in silence thinking of a way on how to find the precious little lady, Sakura Kinimoto.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Li Mansion

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Later that night, around eleven o'clock in the evening, the jade - eyed lady sat upright at her bed, listening to the loud patter of the rain against the windows. The irritating sound of hard patters on the window, woke this young mistress up, not to mention irritated her. She was sitting on the strange bed for seconds until she finally realized that she was not on her room. She stood up tiptoeing towards the door and opened it silently so that no one would be wakened by the commotion she might make. She looked around her gorgeous and very wide surroundings, it was very nice. Just then, a door in the hallway opened, and a tall well-built man came out of it. She squeaked a small sound surprised at the site of him.

Syaoran becoming sensitive about his surroundings, suddenly turned around to see a small familiar figure standing on the opposite room on the stairs.

"You?" Syaoran asked, walking over to her.

"Huh?" Sakura uttered stepping back as Syaoran moved closer.

"Are you all right, girl?" Syaoran solicited.

"Are you Li?" she posed in the dark.

"Yes, I am!" Syaoran told approaching her cautiously.

"Oh, where am I?" she asked again coming to him holding onto his clothes.

"What?" he was surely confused at her sudden reaction. He tried to force down his blush with all his might from their situation.

"Were we kidnapped? I remember the face of the man! He was, he was…-" Sakura stammered all at once holding his shirt more tightly.

"Shhh…don't worry, you're safe. You're in my home" he comforted the started lady hanging on his shirt.

"Oh…good! I was really scared of the man!" she said trembling.

"Why, what happened to you?" he importuned.

"Uhm…can we just talk in the room you gave me?" Sakura requested.

"Not a bad idea" he agreed.

They walked back inside the room and slowly; Sakura opened the doorknob. Syaoran watched her from behind, looking at her very fervently, eyeing her every movement. Just then, after a few seconds of going to dreamland, he saw her hand gently waving it in front of his face. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and followed her on the guestroom. She sat gracefully on the edge of the bed, waiting for Syaoran to do the same. She patiently waited for him until she finally reached her side sitting on the bed.

"So, tell me now, what happened to you awhile ago?" Syaoran inquired.

"Well-"

"Wait" he snapped, cutting her words.

"What is it?" she asked startled by the sudden burst.

"Can I know your name please? Because I'm kind of getting tired calling you a girl!" Syaoran said emotionless.

"Sakura. Sakura Kinimoto" she riposted.

"Okay, Kinimoto. Tell me what happened?" he queried.

"It's like this, when you left me there, it was very dark and I could not see if anyone was nearby. After a few minutes of waiting, there was a man who came up to me, well he wasn't an ordinary stranger, he was a thief. Then he asked me for my money and I gave him all I had. He even alleged me of lying to him. Accusing me that I didn't gave him all I have got. Then before he left, he asked me a favor" she stopped at her incident thinking about it.

"Well, please proceed" Syaoran reminded her.

"Oh sorry. He asked me to kiss him, then he placed his hands some parts of my body, and I undoubtedly rejected him" she finalized.

Syaoran felt himself froze in his position, 'So that's what happened. That's the reason why I saw her lying in the cold cement'

"Hey, hello? What happened to you?" she asked him.

"Uh…yeah. I'm still listening" he told her.

"Well, that's it!" she retorted.

"Oh, I see" he stuttered.

They stayed there for a silent minute frozen in their spot. They both looked outside at the slim drops of rain tapping hard against the glass window. Trees were swaying in the rushing gusts of wind. No sign of birds fluttered on the branches of trees. The surroundings outside seemed to be so dull. There was no life, just like the situation inside the room wherein Sakura and Syaoran sat very stiffly and silently.

Finally, Sakura, feeling rather discomfited at their situation, "Uhm, Li. May I ask you something about awhile ago?" Sakura asked of him.

"Uhm…it's just fine" he answered.

"What happened after my incident ended?" she asked.

"Uh…actually, I saw you lying in the cement" he replied skipping the part wherein he found her blouse buttons undone.

"Is that all?" she made sure that he would tell her everything. She had a strong feeling that this guy beside her was not telling something to her.

"Uh yeah…that's all I saw. Then I tried to wake you from your unconsciousness, but you don't seem to come about. I'm glad you're all right now. Anyways, why are you lying there?" he asked, as he changed the subject.

"As I remember, I was being punched quite hard at the stomach. That's quite about what I remembered" she marveled at the thought at the look on Syaoran's face.

"I see"

"You know what?" she began.

"Yes?" he replied loosening a bit.

"I thought you already forgot about me there," she said quite happily.

"Well, honestly, I did forget about you but good thing I suddenly remembered you through the list you gave me" he answered.

"What you did?!?" she retorted.

"Uhm, yes" he stiffened feeling her anger on him.

"Well, at least I am not a warfreak, because if I am I would have argued with you right now" Sakura boasted.

"Well, well do you want me to thank you for you not being a warfreak, huh?" Syaoran scowled.

"Yes! I demand it!" Sakura ordered.

"Well, you shut up there missy! Be grateful that I brought you here in my house! If I didn't something more worse might happen to you there" he pointed out.

"Well, since you demand of it, I will. THANK YOU!" she half said and half-yelled.

"That's quite nice!" he said crossing his arms on his chest.

Sakura glared at him for a full five seconds at his smirking. This really annoyed her straight to the bone. She couldn't believe that her 'Xiao Lang' was such a turn off! When in his physical attributes, he might get a perfect score from the girl population.

"Well, Mr. Li! I demand you bring me home now!" Sakura broke their very awkward silence.

"Are you serious? It's late and I still have to go to school tomorrow!" he grimaced.

"Well, just think about it, my brother and father might already be dead worried about me already!" she snapped.

"Well, they're not my problem! It's yours" he reminded her.

"Fine, then I'll go by myself then!" she said standing up.

She walked out the door and quickly forgot that she only wore a robe and nothing under it since she got all wet and sopping with water. She walked down the stairs trying to find her own way. At last she saw the large enormous door and was certain that it was a way out. She opened it only to be welcomed by the strong winds and strong pour of rain.

"Well, I thought you were going?" she heard a voice spoke behind her not so far away.

"Well…"

"What? Cat got your tongue honey?" the voice teased.

"You know what, Li?"

"Yes?"

"You really annoy me!" he shouted almost waking up the whole house staff.

"Oh, I do?" he joked but still had on a serious face.

"Obviously!" she replied angrily.

She walked back up the stairs and looked at him straight in the face. And she blurted out, "Take me home!"

"How? It's raining so hard, it's impossible!" he said pointing at the sky outside.

"Then, how can I tell them, I'm all right here?" she inquired.

"Use the phone, idiot!" he insulted.

"Fine, then where is it?" she asked.

Syaoran lead her down the enormous halls and reached a room that somewhat looked like an office. He picked up the phone from the receiver and handed it to her.

"There…"

"Thanks" she said while she dialed her home number.

She stood there as she waited for the phone to be answered. Tapping her fingers on the desk, she listened closely for a voice to be heard from the other line.

"Hello?" a startled voice spoke.

"Onii-chan?" Sakura replied, recognizing the voice at once.

"Sakura! Oh god, where are you kaijuu? Do you know how worried we are of you here?" Touya cried.

"Calm down, don't worry I'm all right, just slight problems and, gladly, someone here was able to help me" she answered.

"Okay, go home now!" Touya commanded.

"I can't, it's raining so hard right now" she told him.

"All right, just make sure to come back real soon, all right, kaijuu?" Touya said.

"Yeah, I sure will! Ja!"

"Ja!" they exchanged goodbyes and finally they hung up.

She stared at Syaoran in the eyes, and told him through it, a very grateful thanks.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Tomoeda High (the following day)

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Loud cheers and shouts can be heard on the hall of Tomoeda, as girls drooled over something Sakura and her friends could not figure out.

"What's that?" Rika asked grabbing Chiharu and Naoko on the hands towards the drooling group.

"Are you sure it was him?" Tomoyo asked her friend, ignoring the shouts on the halls of Tomoeda.

"Yeah, I sure am!" 

"Wait, gotta go to the comfort room, be right back" Tomoyo said giving her, her possessions.

Sakura leaned on one of the lockers wondering if she wasn't really dreaming yesterday night.

"Sakura Kinimoto? Is that really you?" a familiar voice spoke from her side not so far away.

****

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

To be continued…

****

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Author's Note: Well, did you like it, my dear reviewers? I hope you did and please keep a look out for the fourth chapter which may not come soon enough, but let's just hope it does despite my very hectic schedule, okay? Well please do review! It all depends on your reviews on how the fourth chapter will come. Again sorry for the late update, love you all!

Love always,

Midnight Dagger!! =)

****


	4. Chapter 4: Enter ShaomingSakura's Fiance

Author's Note: *A pie was thrown straight at my face* Uh-oh I was afraid of this. I knew you guys would get mad at me once I showed up with a new chapter and LATE! Well all I have to say is I am so sorry! I already told you all that I would be gone for a while, well what do you know it came true! The worst part is that I left my story drafts in my country of origin so now I am stuck rewriting it all so it may take time before I take normal updating, but don't worry it would only take some time because I would try my very best to update my story for the love of you all my dear readers! *MUWAH!* Oops getting sensitive here…LOL…anyways enough talk and read my story.

Sorry I ain't got a disclaimer because I am so not in the mood for it! 

Just do me a favor! 

*hears some groans*

Read!  
Enjoy!

Review!

Now it's not that hard is it? =)

**__**

Chapter 4: Enter…Sakura's Fiancée?!?

"Kinimoto Sakura? (A/N: I got Sakura's last name right, right?) is that really truly you?" a voice from Sakura's back called.

Sakura, hearing the familiar unpleasant voice gradually turned around to find out whom it belongs to. 

"You? What are you doing here? I never knew that you would be kind enough to be in a school for that long!" Sakura roared.

"Well, I heard some Xavier guys talking about going here so I thought that you could use some visit"

"Well, I can stand a whole month without a visitor like you, thank you very much!" Sakura quipped, running away from the 'so called' visitor.

"Wait up will you?"

"No, I won't so just zip it, will you?" Sakura retorted not even bothering to talk to him on the face.

"No I won't shut up unless you talk to me. Sakura I just wanted to apologize for all the things I have done to you…" the 'visitor' began.

Sakura held her hand up to his face silencing him for blurting more words out of his mouth. Sensing the tension grow between them, she quickly fled the spot but was too slow for the stranger whom introduced himself as a visitor.

"Well, well. What do we have here? It looks kind of interesting to me you know" another familiar unpleasant voice said making Sakura come to an abrupt halt.

"Oh, Li. Here's the place I least expected to see you, you know" Sakura assumed.

"Oh stop it will you Kinomoto, just don't change the subject" Syaoran said with a wave of his hand, "it looks like a couple reunited by destiny or…what do you call it…fate…"

"Haha very funny Li!" Sakura retorted. 

"Uh…hi, Li, is it? I'm Shaoming Lei" the 'out of placed visitor' interrupted as he introduced himself.

"Oh hi, so I bet you're Kinomoto's friend, huh?" Syaoran stretched out his hand to shake his.

"Well not really, but more than that" he remarked with his head held high, as if he was of someone important to Sakura's life…or is he?

"What do you mean more than that? It didn't even occurred to my mind that you're one of my friends you know!" Sakura scowled at him her face growing dark.

"Well are you her boyfriend or something?" Syaoran alleged and ignoring Sakura's remark at the same time.

"You're getting warmer pal!" Shaoming noted.

"Just tell me will you? You're killing me with suspense you know!" Syaoran joked.

"Excited aren't we? But I haven't told Sakura yet of what she is to me, and you know I don't like to spoil my surprise for her" he riposted. Knowing that Sakura's curiousness would be rising by the minute, he walked closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulders.

'Why do I have the feeling that I am so not gonna like what he is about to tell me?' she thought to herself as she struggled to release herself from his vine-like grip.

"I won't spoil the surprise now that's why I am about to tell you what I am here for" Shaoming soothed.

"Oh please, just spill it!" Sakura groaned.

"Sakura my dear, I am your fiancée!" Shaoming stated proudly.

"WHAT!?!?" Sakura cried.

"I knew you would be very happy with the news I brought you!" Shaoming boasted.

Syaoran was there stood forgotten. At the exact same time that Shaoming's words were processed in his brain, he entrenched on the same spot waiting for Shaoming to claim that it was all a joke. A prank! But…no! It can't be possible, Sakura engaged. What does he care anyway? Why would he care less if Sakura was engaged or not? He didn't even know Sakura for that long. He does not even like her…or does he?

Impossible! He does not like her, does he? "Uhm…Li?" Shaoming's voice distracted his thoughts.

"Uh…what? Were you saying something?"

"Duh?!? I was just telling you how my idea is so great!" he answered.

"Great! Now what? First I got myself a self-centered rich man who befriends me and now a fiancée! What next?" Sakura groaned releasing herself from Shaoming's grip.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

"Good work Shaoming Lei! I knew I have some use with you!" a stranger watched as Shaoming just announced that he is Sakura's fiancée.

"Good work, honey!" the stranger's lover said.

"Aw it's nothing!"

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Kinomoto Residence

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

The door slightly creaked on its hinges as an auburn haired girl entered the house and strode towards the kitchen to fix herself a snack. Grabbing a piece of white bread and some cheese spread she started applying on some cheese spread on her bread. Grabbing a glass of orange juice she sat down to think some things over. Thinking. Thinking if there were more unexpected surprises coming her way.

"Hey there, kaijuu!" Touya greeted.

"Oh! Now I know what came up to me unwelcome. My big ol' brother calling me a kaijuu!" Sakura grunted.

"Uh, you saying something?" Touya asked her.

"Not really!" Sakura said leaving her stool toppled over the floor. She carefully gaited up towards her room. 

She jumped on her bed lying on her back. Staring at the ceiling 'I hope I just had Li Syaoran as my fiancée' she thought. She knew that she thought that statement without a doubt but could it be more than just a mere crush…was it obsession? No can't be! Or is it…love? She sat bolt upright on her bed. Love? Could it really be…love? Sakura shook a little from the thought. 'Maybe I just need more time to think about it?' she thought. But the other side of her brain may have another point of view for it said, 'Until when will you deny your feelings for Li Syaoran?'

"But I only met him once! How can that be?" she asked herself.

'Anything's possible with love!' debated her mind.

"Well I sure am confused with my feeling right now!" she told herself.

'Just listen intimately to your heart and you would surely take the right turn' replied her mind. (A/N: Weird, isn't it? But I read somewhere that sometimes you imagine your mind talking to you.)

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Tomoeda High

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

"Morning my dear!" Shaoming said to Sakura's ear.

"Would you please stop calling me that. For one I am not your goddamn fiancée! And another, we're not even friends!" Sakura snapped losing her temper.

"Whoa!" Shaoming stepped away a little from her, sensing that now he went kind of overboard.

"Scared? Well, let's just say that that was just the beginning after all of the things that you have done to me. So get out of my sight right now before I detonate, understand?" Sakura cautioned like a mother reprimanding her child.

Shaoming trounced stood there frozen, he did went overboard. He knew better so he listened to her and quickly walked away. Very pleased with herself for getting rid of Shaoming, Sakura practically skipped on the halls until something caught her attention. There was a large crowd forming on one corner of the corridor. Since she never heard of anything interesting happening in Tomoeda, she could never believe it because Tomoeda having an interesting occasion would be the day when the sun would stop shining. So why even bother believing it now? When the only exciting thing she could remember was not more interesting than changing their boring school hymn to another one rather boring too. 

Since this was rather very atypical, she approached the still growing crowd. Standing on tiptoes so that she could see, she suddenly heard someone suddenly squeal with obvious delight. For a moment, Sakura thought that she had accidentally hit the girl with something. But no…the girl's squeal was caused by something posted on the bulletin board. On it posted big and bold:

INTERACT WHILE CAMPING!

TOMOEDA HIGH GETS A FORTUNATE 

CHANCE TO INTERACT WITH THE AMAZINGLY

WONDERFUL STUDENTS OF XAVIER HIGH SCHOOL

And written below it were the schedules. 'Big deal! So what? It's nothing compared to a fortunate chance to have a date with Brad Pitt!' she thought to herself. Noticing that they would have the interaction two weeks from that day.

"Oh my god, Sakura! Why the long face?" Tomoyo asked walking towards her with Rika, Chiharu and Naoko on her heels.

"Nothing" Sakura muttered.

"Well, I guess you haven't seen the announcement huh?" Rika observed ignoring Sakura's last word.

"I have" she murmured.

"Then what's with the face?" Tomoyo asked again.

"It's just that I think I lost interest on guys, ever since that disgusting proclamation Shaoming did" she grumbled.

"Huh? I don't really get you, Sakura" Chiharu said confused.

At first, Sakura debated with herself whether or not to tell them about it. But in a matter of seconds realization overcame her that they might be able to help her with it like find another guy that would be kind of right of her. In a matter of seconds she found herself speaking herself in front of them telling them how bad she felt about having a fiancée when she doesn't even know that she had one.

"Oh, don't worry about that Saku, we're here for you so just don't have any worries okay?" Chiharu assured her.

"Yeah, honey, listen to her she tells the truth!" Naoko stated.

"Thanks you guys!" Sakura sounded really grateful.

"No problem!" Rika said slapping her lightly in the back.

"That's the reason why we're here you know!" Tomoyo joked.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Noise erupted on the school lawn as the students were sent home for a long weekend. Walking along with her friends, Sakura and her friends treaded the massive size of the Tomoeda lawn. Pacing in a slow rate they walked over to the café, which is Starbucks, to give themselves some pampering. Pampering by means of soothing themselves with the delectable taste of some refreshments. Arriving at the café, the five girls walked inside and Sakura instantaneously recognized one of them. At the precise moment one of them noticed her too. Seeing him speaking with one of his friends in a low whisper, Sakura couldn't help but marvel at what or…whom they might be whispering about.

After a few moments of speculating, Sakura noticed that the one who she immediately recognized stood up and walked over to them.

"Hi there, Sakura. I hope you still remember me" 

"I certainly did remember you, Li" Sakura replied courteously. Surprised by Li calling her by her name and because of this she felt like she can walk on air. Sakura suddenly felt tense since she remembered that her friends hadn't met Li yet. 'They must be freaking out right now' she thought since she remembered the day Tomoyo sketched the exact replica of him. Who they know, exists only in her dreams. They would never believe that he really did existed in real life.

Just then she felt a pressure on her arm, noticing Syaoran tugging on it. Seeing this she felt herself blush a hundred shades of red. Remembering that they were not alone she slowly looked at her friends with an *I'll-explain-it-later* look. Good thing for Sakura, her friends understood it for they just kept their mouths shut.

"Sakura, my friends are inviting you and your friends to come sit with us on our table. Would you like to come?" he invited.

Sakura on the other hand looked at her friends looking for a sign if they want to go or not. Rika immediately nodded at the same instant and so did the others. Seeing this, Syaoran lead them on towards the table and they sat down.

"Hi girls!" one guy with glasses said.

"Uh…hey!" they all said in unison.

"By the way, I'm Kenjee" the same guy said.

"I'm Sagara", he said extending his hand.

Rika immediately reached for his extended hand, which means that she is interested in him. "I'm Rika, by the way"

"Yamazaki, here…and did you know that a long time ago-" Yamazaki began.

"Oh Yamazaki, give us a break!" Eriol interrupted, "by the way…I'm Eriol. And please do me a favor of ignoring this friend of ours!"

"Oh, don't worry, I actually find it kind of amusing, and cute too! I'm Chiharu" Chiharu put in quickly.

"And of course I'm the most important one, call me by the name of the great Li Syaoran" he boasted.

"Oh, brother!" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"Zip it, will you, Syaoran!" Sagara mock scolded.

"I'm Tomoyo and this is Naoko and Sakura" Tomoyo introduced.

"Nice to meet you girls" Eriol mentioned out of the blue.

Hanging out for the first time didn't seem like it. It seems that they knew each other for a very long time. In fact they even shared some secrets that they all knew must be kept because it was embarrassing. Their group continued to have fun the rest of the afternoon until it was already 6 o'clock in the evening. Chiharu was the first one to leave followed by Yamazaki then Sagara together with Rika. Kenjee gave the excuse of having a math test the next day. Naoko who found a kind of a liking for him followed after him until it was only Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran ad Sakura who were left.

"Oh my! It's already 6:30, I need to be home by a quarter to seven, see you guys!" Tomoyo said hurriedly standing up.

"Oh, same here! Why don't I just walk with you?" Eriol proffered.

"Yeah, sure! That would be a great idea. I would sure glad to have a company on my way home!" Tomoyo replied.

"Bye guys! See ya'll tomorrow!" Eriol said walking of with Tomoyo.

Watching the two leave, Sakura knew she was doomed. She could see it was impossible to be acquainted with someone as arrogant as Li Syaoran was. It was simply impossible…or is it? Isn't it that she already liked him? Sakura smiled at the thought. Maybe I could soften him up and like me.

"Hey, want me to walk you home?" Syaoran asked her.

'What have I heard you right? The great and arrogant Li Syaoran wants to walk poor Kinomoto Sakura, home?' she thought.

"Hey, you all right there?" Syaoran asked nudging her arm.

"Uhm…yeah! I was fine, you were saying?" Sakura asked feeling herself flush.

"I said would you like me to walk you home since it would be quite dangerous on your own you know" Syaoran repeated placing his cup of coffee down.

"Uhm…yeah sure! No problem" she said quickly.

"Good, so you want to go now?" he asked again, placing his napkin down.

"Yeah, now would be a great time" she said feeling tense. 

Standing up with Syaoran leading the way, they left the café. Walking on the dirt filled road, kicking stones along the way. The night air was cool and was damp too. The two were on an awkward silent as they walked down the streets.

'What should I do now? Should I ask him if ever I would have a chance with him in the near future? But what should I say to him? 'Uhm…Syaoran, do you love me because if you do we can be married' Ugh! What a nasty thing to say?'

"Say, I can call you by your name right?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but can I call you by your name too?" she questioned back.

"Yeah, just don't call me Xiao Lang, because I don't let anyone call me that unless they are very close to me" he said avoiding her eyes.

"Deal!"

"Uhm…Sakura? Can I ask you something?" he asked kicking a stone out of the way.

"Yeah, ask anything!" 

"Well, that guy, Shaoming's his name right? Well what is he to you?" 

'Oh my god! Why is he asking that? Maybe I really would have the chance on him. But what if he was just curious?' she pondered on her mind.

"Uhm…Shaoming isn't really my friend. In fact I don't even like him one bit!" she told him.

"How come?"

"Because he is the most despicable man I have ever met", she exclaimed.

"Oh I see…you wouldn't mind my asking of what he did do you?" 

"No of course not. In fact I did want to tell someone about it" she began, "you see he was the man who caused one of the most miserable times of my life! I won't tell you all because most of them were kind of embarrassing. But I'll tell you this one experience"

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Flashback

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

A sixteen–year-old girl was walking home in the middle of the night. It was already late, at around 11 o'clock in the evening. It was a cold evening, and it was giving the surroundings a scary effect. Walking peacefully down the filthy narrow paths of Tokyo, Japan towards her house made it more scary since it was very dark. And as most of her friend's knew, Sakura was afraid of the dark. It was like she has a phobia on it. Pacing the rest of the way towards their street, staring down at the ground. When suddenly she heard another set of footsteps that was on her heels. This kind of freaked Sakura's insides. She stopped and looked around but there was no one on the street but her…alone. Calming her racing heart, she continue to tread on her way, but yet another disturbance made her heartbeat quicken. There was a shadow walking on behind her. She was sure it wasn't hers for her shadow was in front of her. Turning around, hoping that she would find a cat or something like that but unfortunately there wasn't anything or anyone.

"Oh god! What is happening?" she whispered to herself.

Taking one more look before leaving on her back just to make sure, but again, she saw no one. Reaching her home in a jog would be the best way to get rid of this silly imagination, she would think most of the time whenever she looks on her heels but in turn she would see no one. Approaching her street, she heard yet another set of footsteps, but this time it was more closer. As she turned around, she saw a very familiar face close to hers. It was…it was…Shaoming?

"What are you doing here? Were you the one who was-" she snapped her mouth shut noticing his expression. He had on an evil glint in his eyes. And a smirk was forming on his lips.

"What's the matter, are you scared my dear?" he asked snaking his arm around her waist.

"Would you please let go of me, I'm warning you!" she exclaimed.

"Tsk tsk! Scared aren't we? Don't worry I'll make it slow" he said pulling her closer.

"What are you talking about, Shaoming?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"You know very well what it is that I'm talking about" he said kissing her on the cheeks but fortunately Sakura broke from his grasp in time to avoid his other kiss which was aimed for her lips.

"Please stop!" Sakura pleaded.

But instead of an answer she laid Sakura down on the grass with a thud. He lay down on top of her and looked at her terrified expression.

"No please don't do it!" she begged.

"Shhh…be quiet my love" he said lifting her shirt up by an inch.

"What are you doing to her?" a masculine voice roared.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

End of Flashback

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

"Shaoming looked up to see a man who has chestnut brown hair and…" she trailed of and froze on her tracks and so did Syaoran.

"You, you were the one who rescued form Shaoming's lust intentions were you?" she inquired facing him.

"I guess I was him…you know what? I also remember an experience similar to yours" 

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Flashback

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

A man whose height is about five feet nine was staring at the stars when he heard some shouts.

"Please stop!" a girl's voice screamed.

He felt his senses tense, he stood up and walked over to the front of their house to see what was going on. He was on his way down the porch steps when he heard yet another plea.

"No please, don't do it!" he heard the girl cry.

"Shhh…be quiet my love" he heard another voice soothe.

He ran a bit more quickly towards the direction of the noise until he found where it was coming from. It was from the corner of the house and there he saw a young girl laying down on the grassy lawn and the man was on top of her trying to get rid of her clothing.

"What are you doing to her?" he roared.

Shaoming looked up in time to see amber colored eyes burning with anger staring down at him. He stood up slowly freeing a trembling Sakura beneath him.

"What do you want?" he thundered.

"What I want? Well I want you to get off of her!" he yelled pointing at Sakura who was standing up closely.

"What will you do if I don't?" he challenged.

"This!" he exclaimed throwing a punch at him and hit him on the jaw.

Shaoming held his jaw, which slightly swelled. He moved it sideways noting that it was not immobile. Feeling his temper snap, he threw a quick punch at him which was aimed at his stomach but he easily dodged it as if he teleported. Not giving up he threw another punch at him aimed at his face but again, he moved away fast enough to shun it.

"How do you do that?" he retorted.

"Magic" he said simply.

"Ha! What a joke, magic! Give me a break that is so like the 20's!" he said coolly.

"Believe what you want!" he responded. Taking advantage of the moment he threw a quick and painful blow at his stomach which made him unconscious.

Sakura who stood rooted to the spot noticed that Shaoming lay unconscious on the ground and her 'saviour' was there standing.

"Uhm…thank you" she stammered approaching him. It was too dark to see that's the reason why she couldn't see his eyes clearly. His eyes were burning with anger and a lamppost nearby lighted his hair.

"Don't mention it!" he said coolly then he left her there standing alone with Shaoming's unconscious body.

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

End of Flashback

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

"So it was really you huh?" Sakura asked looking at him in the dark.

"Yeah, obviously. I am your 'savior'" he joked.

'Maybe that's another reason why his face was the first thing that came to my mind when I was describing my 'dream guy'. Interesting! Maybe there's more to it than just this. I guess what it would be?' she thought glancing at his wonderful facial features.

"So, I guess you really, really hate him" it was more of a statement than a question.

Sakura knew she was hearing well, but she thought that there was some relief in the sound of Syaoran's voice. 'Maybe he does like me…or…maybe not. What would I do? Maybe I just should ask him if he likes someone. Okay that's it! I'll ask him' she stole yet another glance at him. 'Here goes. It's now or never'

"Uhm…Syaoran? Do you-do you like-like someone?" she stammered. 'I hope I wasn't too obvious!' she thought.

"Uh me?" he sounded tensed up.

"Yeah, you" she confirmed.

"Well, I'll tell you something. But promise not to tell anyone, okay?" he said now facing her and stopping on his tracks.

"Yeah, sure. Cross my heart, hope to die!" she promised as she joined him when he once again started to walk.

"I know you already know that I was from China, well, back there I had a fiancée. We were engaged when we were still around five years old. But she made me promise that I would not break it, at least not until I found someone I really liked well more of like loved. It so happens that I met this wonderful girl but the problem is I don't know if I love her. But I sure do like her!" he told her.

'Oh, so he does like another. It's hopeless for me now' she reflected. "Oh really? So when are you planning to tell this girl that you presently like that you like her? And when would you tell your ex- fiancée that you like another girl?" she interrogated continuously.

"I didn't know that you were interested in my love life!" he laughed.

"Well, I just found something exciting about it" she said miserably. She knew deep down that there was nothing exciting about his love life.

"Oh I don't know! I just hope that my ex-fiancée won't get hurt" he said.

"Well, if you want her not to get hurt, you must tell her soon, because the sooner the better" she informed him.

"Fine, fine I will!" he made a mock surrender.

When they finally reached Sakura's house, she said: "Well this is it. My lovely home! Wanna come in?" she offered.

"No, thanks. I should go now. It's getting kind of late now you know" he reminded her.

"Yeah, so see you soon, I hope!" she giggled.

"Yeah" as he was walking down the pathway towards the street, he heard a rustle in the bushes so he came to an abrupt halt. "Who's there?"

"Just me!" someone said.

"What are you doing here Shaoming?" Sakura blurted out. She was just about to enter her house when she too heard the rustling.

"For my revenge!"

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

To be continued…

*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*

Author's Note: Well, well that went well, didn't it? Oh well, I just hope that you liked this chapter and please do keep a lookout for the next one…I'm really sorry once again for the late update…don't worry I might keep up with all of you soon enough. So that's all folks, see you on the next chapter! Bye!

Oh wait!

Do me a favor: please review! It's not really hard you know. Its like one review is equal to a ton of happiness. =p

midnightdagger2000@yahoo.com = my email…in short email me! Send in your comments suggestions, observations (getting to Science here!), violent reactions, or anything you want to tell me, like "You are a b!+** Midnight Dagger!" LOL!!

Love always,

Midnight Dagger 


	5. Chapter 5: Once Upon an Erie Camp

Author's Note: Hello, hello! What's up with you and all? I've missed writing did ya'll know that. I'm so tired and sad and everything else in between right now but I know that I have to write to make it up to you guys! I guess you all already know what I am about to do, thank you thank you thank you! Oh my god I can't believe that you guys would actually read my very first fiction, to tell you the truth I never expected to see any reviews at all! I feel like I'm in heaven…lol…getting emotional here!!! Anyways, I won't write a story disclaimer anymore since as I hate it so much especially when I tried to read it, I thought it was so awful I think I was about to puke! Anyways on with the story!

Wait I better warn you all, this is going to be a very long chapter so go grab some popcorn and a soda and enjoy the story.

I know I know, you guys hate Shaoming so much as you all said in your reviews, don't worry I'll just use him to my liking and I would never ever do a kissing scene of Sakura and Shaoming, even though it's still S+S, do you get what I mean? The reason for this is I love you guys so much that I don't want ya'll having a heartbroken life reading my story. I also hate Shaoming but I have to place his ass in to complete my plot! Pardon me language. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura so please don't sue me? But I truly wish that I did! Oh well!

**(A/N: This is new!) **

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

Previously on Dreamboy… 

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**When they finally reached Sakura's house, she said: "Well this is it. My lovely home! Wanna come in?" she offered.**

**"No thanks. I should go now. It's getting kind of late now you know" he reminded her.**

**"Yeah, so see you soon, I hope!" she giggled.**

**"Yeah" as he was walking down the pathway towards the street, he heard a rustle in the bushes so he came to an abrupt halt. "Who's there?"**

**"Just me!" someone said.**

**"What are you doing here Shaoming?" Sakura blurted out. She was just about to enter her house when she too heard the rustling.**

**"For my revenge!"**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**End**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**_Chapter 5: Once Upon an _****_Erie_****_ Camp_**

****

****

****

****

**"What do you have to do revenge for?" Sakura demanded of him.**

**"Revenge for you, fiancée my love!" he recited.**

**"What? Will you just shut up? I don't want to be your fiancée, not now or ever!" Sakura roared at his face.**

**"What a big nonsense!" he said shaking his head.**

**"Why nonsense?" she challenged him.**

**"Because I have already assigned the date of our marriage!" he boasted looking at Syaoran who was glaring at his back. "It would be a month from now! Aren't you excited honey?"**

**Sakura stared at him hard in the face, scanning it for a proof that he was just joking about what he said. Unfortunately for Sakura, she could not see any funny look on his face. 'He must be serious! Oh no! What will I do?' she thought hurriedly.**

**"What, cat got your tongue, honey? Don't worry I know how you really feel. Anyway I have to go now, see you tomorrow, my dear!" he said walking away. But suddenly he stopped, "Ah, I forgot to give you a kiss! How cruel of me!" he walked back towards Sakura and tried to kiss her on the lips but Sakura just pushed him away.**

**"Don't you dare touch me! If you do I'll call the police, I'm serious Shaoming!" she threatened.**

**"Is that a threat?" he defied.**

**"What does it sound like, huh?" she retorted.**

**"Do you have a mood swing, honey? Don't worry we'll fix that problem when we get married" he reminded her. Before turning around, she gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then ran away.**

**"What a bastard!" she shouted after him. She roughly rubbed the cheek wherein Shaoming had given her the very disgusting kiss.**

**"You all right?" Syaoran heard himself say.**

**To his surprise, Sakura's answer to his question, were sobs. She had broken down into heaving sobs as Syaoran approached her. She was crouching on the grassy ground, Syaoran knelt down beside her.**

**"Hey, are you okay?" he asked gently, then he placed his hand on her shoulder.**

**"I-I thought you-you were leave-leaving?" she stammered, still in between sobs.**

**"I can't leave you like this you know" he reminded her.**

**Sakura suddenly hugged him real tight on the waist. She knew he needed his comfort, this was her only way to express that she needed him. Syaoran, as if getting her message hugged her tighter in turn.**

**"Shhh…stop crying now. I'm here you know" he told her gently. Hugging her real tight and at the same time feeling her body turn fragile since he can feel her trembling.**

**"Thank you, Syaoran" Sakura said with a smile, her first real smile, for since Shaoming had arrived and proclaimed their so called "engagement".**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Tomoeda High (Monday)**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

****

****

****

****

**Sakura walked down the halls towards her friends who were all happily chatting on their lockers. She knew just how much her friends were looking forward to the interaction with the Xavier high boys. She knew that she was looking forward to it too. How she wished that she would get along with Syaoran nicely because she knew that he liked him so. She suddenly remembered what happened on Friday and it brought a smile on her lips. She doesn't really know if what she feels is developed in something more than liking but she can't really wait to feel how it would be when someone cares for you so. Specifically, Sakura wanted him to be her boyfriend. She hoped that she didn't even know Shaoming in the first place. Ever since Shaoming entered her life, it became more and more complicated by the minute. It seems like Shaoming has an unlucky tail behind him. She sighed, just thinking about it makes her really sick. She greeted her friends when she reached her own locker. Surely they were talking about the interaction and how they would do on it. **

**"Of course, maybe I should wear something sexy to impress Sagara!" Rika was saying.**

**"Shut up Rika, don't do that. Remember this is only an interaction not a dating game of some sort!" Chiharu pointed out.**

**"I don't really get you guys, why would you find so much interest in boys when you have your studies to worry about!" Naoko reprimanded playfully.**

**"Oh shut up, Nao, you know that you also found something you like, so stop acting innocent!" Chiharu said catching Naoko off guard. Now it was their time to laugh seeing Naoko blush a million shades of red.**

**"Chiharu, don't be that mean to Naoko!" Sakura teased.**

**"I agree with her Chi!" Tomoyo agreed.**

**"That's mean you guys, don't you all dare stand up against me!" Chiharu said playing along.**

**The day went by quickly until it was time once again for the girls to go to the café they were all dying to go to! Walking inside it, they walked over to a table making sure to save a seat for Sakura who asked them to go ahead since she has some things to do before leaving school that day. They had no choice but to follow her since as she was so persuasive about it. **

**A group of men were happily talking to each other when they walked over a café where they agreed to meet one of their friends since as they were doing some group activity. Entering the café, they saw a familiar group of girls chatting happily with each other. They approached their table and saw their shocked faces. **

**"Well, guess what, another coincidence!" one of them said. **

**"Is it really a coincidence or are you guys following us around?" one of the girls joked. **

**"Just chill, Tomoyo! Why would we follow ya'll beautiful young ladies?" Eriol joked.**

**"It's because we're pretty and sexy and everything in between?" Chiharu flirted.**

**"I agree!" Takashi quickly said grabbing a seat beside Chiharu.**

**"You guys seem to be missing someone?" Rika pointed out.**

**"So do you!" Kenjee shot back gently.**

**"I know! Don't you guys think they were meant for each other?" Tomoyo said out of the blue.**

**"We know, I have seen Syaoran staring off into space and I guess she was thinking of your friend" Eriol told them.**

**"Sounds interesting, don't you think?" Naoko asked them.**

**"I know what you mean!" Sagara said sitting beside Rika and at the same time winking at her.**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Somewhere else…**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**A girl was hurriedly running to the café that she and her friends agreed to meet at, "Oh no, those girls are going to kill me!" she swore to herself.**

**"Sakura?" someone called behind her.**

**That melodic voice brought Sakura to a halt, she turned around to see the bright smiling face of Syaoran. "Hey! Where you off to?"**

**"I'm off to the caf, how about you?" he asked in return.**

**"To the caf too, why don't we just go on together?" she suggested.**

**"Sure!" he agreed quite quickly.**

**The first few minutes of their walk was quite awkward since Sakura never spoke a word about what happened last Friday. She was too shy on how bold she went as to hug him and cry. She felt embarrassed for it.**

**"So, has that Shaoming guy ever bothered you again?" he suddenly asked pushing his hands deep into his pants pockets. He stared at her face for a second noticing how pretty she looked even though it disappeared at the mention of the man's creepy name. **

**"Don't worry, he hasn't bothered me as of yet!" she said trying her most cheerful voice at the moment.**

**"Sure?" seeing her nod he felt quite satisfied himself, "if he ever bothers you again just give me a call and I will get him good!" As soon as these words left his mouth, he blushed but he knew that he meant every word of it. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw her blush too.**

**"Thanks, you're a real friend, Syaoran!" Sakura told him feeling her old self coming back.**

**"No prob!" he replied.**

**"You know Syaoran, you are a really nice person, but what I don't get is why you have to scare all the people with your vile temper and your deadly glares!" she said quite sudden which brought a sudden stop to her. As soon, as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted it since she doesn't want to know what his reaction would be. She didn't really mean for him to be offended or anything!**

**"I'm not just a people person, that's all!" Sakura was so shocked at how gentle he said those words to her, it's as if they were strangers who were being kind to each other.**

**"I see. Don't you worry, but I like you for who you are!" Sakura informed him while at the same time avoiding eye contact.**

**"That's great!" Syaoran whispered to himself.**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Inside the café…**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**"Look at those two, they didn't even noticed that they already passed the café!" Tomoyo giggled.**

**"Yeah, so have I noticed!" Rika agreed nodding her head.**

**They watched as the two couples were so lost in each other's company that they seemed to forget that the café is just in front of them. They just passed on the café not having a care in the world. **

**"Don't you think that they have already gone overboard as to pass this block?" Sagara joked, "they're already on the next one and they still haven't noticed!"**

**"Yeah, I guess they were really destined by faith!" Tomoyo sighed dreamily. "They are so kawaii!!!"**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Later…**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Sakura leaned on Syaoran's shoulders feeling sleep overcoming her, but suddenly she thought of something, "Syaoran, what time is it?" **

**Syaoran took a look at his watch when it dawned on him too! "Uh oh, don't you think we're in big trouble right now, Sakura?"**

**"I guess we are in very big trouble!" Sakura agreed, "guess I better get home now, and you too!"**

**"Yeah, I agree" Syaoran concurred. "Why don't I take you home then?"**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Kinomoto Residence…**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**"Guess, I'll be seeing you again on Friday, huh?" Syaoran asked as he walked backwards towards the gate.**

**"Sure! Bye, Syaoran!"**

**"Same to you!" he waved running off.**

**Sakura sighed dreamily walking inside of her house, this day felt more like a dream to her. It was as if they dated. She could still remember almost every moment of it. It was still so fresh in her mind. The way Syaoran appeals to her, the way his every movements amazes her so, the way every accidental touch makes her all tingly inside. Could it really be true? Was she really…in love?**

**"Kaijuu! What are you doing there standing in the doorway?" Touya interrupted her thoughts so suddenly that she wanted to kill him.**

**"None of your business and don't call me a monster!" Sakura cried. She stormed up her room suddenly remembering that she needs to call Tomoyo and the others to apologize. She opened her door slowly and walked inside, seeing a glimpse of her desk, she saw it. The drawing, she still couldn't help the fact that Syaoran actually existed in real life. It's just impossible! This thought brought a smile to her lips. Placing the picture gently back on her desk, she grabbed her phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. The ringing of the phone seemed like an eternity to her since as she was so scared that Tomoyo might get mad for ditching her and the others off. **

**"Daidouji Residence!" a cheerful voice spoke through the receiver.**

**"Uhm…hello? Is Tomoyo home?" she stuttered afraid of what would happen next if ever Tomoyo was home.**

**"Yes, the young miss is home, would you like to speak to her…" the voice said trailing off since as she didn't know the person on the other line.**

**"Sakura, yes please tell her that I would like to speak to her" she said politely.**

**"Gladly, just wait for a moment miss Sakura" the other said again as she heard the phone being picked up through another line.**

**"Sakura!" she heard Tomoyo's voice. It was more of a happy greeting than of a sad one.**

**"So, you're not mad aren't you?" Sakura reassured.**

**"Huh, what are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked.**

**"'Coz you see, I actually…ditched you and the others awhile ago if you haven't noticed" **

**"Oh, is that all Sakura?" she asked.**

**There was a silence on the other line of the phone. Sakura couldn't believe her luck, Tomoyo wasn't mad at her for ditching her and the others.**

**"Sakura?"**

**"Oh yeah?"**

**"Well, how was Li?" she suddenly asked.**

**"What do you mean?" she pretended not to know. 'How on earth did Tomoyo find out that she was with Syaoran all this time?' she thought.**

**"We saw you silly!"**

**"You did?" Sakura asked in a shocked tone, "I mean you did?" she asked more formally this time.**

**"Yeah, and it was so obvious that you two were so lost in each other!" Tomoyo taunted.**

**"Wha-of course I was not!" Sakura said defensively.**

**"Then why do you sound so defensive?" Tomoyo challenged her.**

**"Nothing, just leave it, please?" Sakura almost begged.**

**"Fine! Why did you call anyways?" she asked.**

**"I want to say sorry coz I know that I ditched you guys!"**

**"Don't worry about it Sakura. That's not a problem. I'm sure you enjoyed your company!" Tomoyo teased her.**

**"Shut up, Tomoyo! Oh you're so lucky you're on the phone right now or else I'll strangle you!" Sakura cried.**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Syaoran wasn't really lucky either…**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**He was busily staring off into space thinking over all the things that were happening. Why do you always bother me, Sakura? What did I do to you? Or maybe rather what did I do to myself? Sakura, am I falling in love with you? These were only few of the things that were running on Syaoran's mind as he stared onto space (A/N: Eriol was right! He was really thinking of Sakura when he stares off into space! LOL!!!!) **

**"Master Li!" Wei said rather loudly making Syaoran snap out of his thoughts.**

**"Uh…what? Wei-san what are you doing here?" Syaoran questioned coming back to reality.**

**"Hirrigizawa-san(A/N: Did I spell it right? I'm really confused with their names so please help and don't laugh *glares*) is on the phone right now and he wishes to speak to you" he informed him.**

**"Arigatou, Wei-san!" Syaoran said walking over to his phone and picking it up. "Eriol, what do you want?"**

**"Whoa, that wasn't the greeting that I expected from you!" he joked.**

**"What else do you expect from me?" Syaoran defied.**

**"I thought you would give me a good headstart since as I realized that you were enjoying Sakura-chan's company awhile ago" he giggled on the other line.**

**"How-how did you know that I was with her all those times I was gone?" he inquired seriously.**

**"We saw the two of you, you silly goose! It was because you passed the café!" he told him.**

**"What, you did?" he asked surprised. He had a feeling that Sakura was given the same treatment as he did. **

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Thursday (Day before the interaction…)**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~&*~*&*~*&***

**"Okay, today class, you will have an orientation on what's going to be happening tomorrow" Mr. Terada explained, looking at the bright smiles on his student's faces.**

**He motioned all of his students to stand up and line up outside to get ready for the walk towards the auditorium. Students piled on the corridors as they all marched down towards the auditorium. Students sat down on the chairs arranged for them. **

**"Good morning dear students!" the speaker said.**

**All the speaker heard from the students was a mumble of "Good Morning".**

**"Okay, today you are here in my presence because I will be the one to explain to you how we're going to be pursuing with tomorrow's interaction. First only two classes would be spending the weekend together on one campsite. Meaning, one class from Tomoeda and then one from Xavier. In that case, there would be more privacy available to the interacting classes" at this, the crowd cheered really wildly hearing it.**

**As the speaker moved on and on about how they would do the activities prepared for tomorrow, his speech began to get more boring by the second. Finally, the torture ended and the students were once again free to roam the school grounds and walk towards their homes to prepare themselves for the activities that lay ahead of them.**

**"Tomorrow would be really exciting, don't you think so guys?" Rika asked.**

**"Rika, you already told us that for like a thousand times!" Tomoyo pointed out.**

**"I know that Tomoyo, no need to remind me!" Rika remarked.**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**The Next Day**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Touya watched as her sister ran back and forth up and down the stairs. He couldn't help but laugh at how adorable her sister looked. Sakura gave him a warning but it seems that her glares doesn't work on him.**

**"Move fast squirt, or else you'll miss the bus!" Touya laughed as Sakura stumbled on her own things which were still scattered on the floor.**

**"Would you mind if you helped me, dear brother?" Sakura said with mock sweetness.**

**"Hah! Not a chance, kaijuu!" **

**"You're not helping at all Touya!" Sakura growled.**

**"I don't care. I love it when you get pissed of!" he taunted.**

**Sakura looking at her wristwatch noticed that she only had fifteen minutes left to go to her school.**

**"Don't worry squirt, I will take you" Touya offered.**

**Sakura could do nothing but glare at him and couldn't help the feeling of gratefulness building up inside of her.**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**The bus entrances were packed with students as they waited for their turn to board the bus. The bus was scheduled to leave for about three minutes and still, there was no sign of Sakura yet. Her friends were already getting worried that she might not catch up to the bus and not be able to come to the interaction at all. It would surely break her heart, since as she was so excited in the first place, even though she didn't show it, her friends knew she was.**

**"I'm worried you guys. Do you think she would be able to make it on time?" Naoko said anxiously.**

**"Don't worry Nao, there's no use in worrying when we all know that she would be able to make it" Tomoyo wished her words were true, because even she herself wasn't sure if it would truly happen or not.**

**"I agree with her Nao!" Rika said patting her friend on the back gently, "believe in Sakura"**

**"Guys, look! I think there she is!" Chiharu exclaimed pointing to a running figure.**

**"Yup, that sure is she!" Tomoyo confirmed.**

**Sakura ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She was late…again! All thanks to her trustworthy brother Touya. She caught sight of her friends who were waving her over. She ran even faster seeing that the bus was about to leave.**

**"Hurry Sakura, run like the wind!" Chiharu called.**

**When Sakura finally reached the bus after running for what seems an eternity, they boarded it and found seats for themselves.**

**"Okay, this class would be headed for the campsite near ****Elm St****." Mr. Terada announced.**

**"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" Sakura half yelled.**

**Elm ****St.**** was where the famous haunted house was located. It is said that everytime a person goes in there, they never come out! It was told that people going in there were used as display for the house's "human collection"! **

**"Sakura, don't worry, what if you got lucky and Li is going to be the class that we would be interacting?" Rika mocked.**

**"What, you guys too?" Sakura asked.**

**"What do you mean Sakura?" Naoko asked playing innocent.**

**"I mean you guys too believe all the nonsense that Tomoyo is making?" **

**"Nonsense? Sakura it's called True Love!" Chiharu said giggling.**

**The ride towards the campsite was a fun one since as the girls succeeded in their plans to revolve the conversation around Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura was getting angrier and angrier by the second. She knew that her friends are only teasing her about Syaoran. Teasing? Well, she does like Syaoran does she? Why don't she just tell them that? Nope…not a very good idea! They would only tease her more. So she just decided to zip her mouth shut.**

**"Ladies, we have already arrived here on our campsite. Please grab all your belongings and leave the bus." The students did as they were told, and went straight to their campsite.**

**"I sure hope there aren't any ghosts here!" Sakura whispered to herself.**

**"I heard you Sakura!" Tomoyo told her.**

**"Aw shut up!"**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Syaoran and the others…**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**"Okay guys! Would you please calm down and listen to me!" Mr. Kagome said to his students who were all talking so loudly. **

**"What do you want Kagome-sensei?" one of the guys said.**

**"I want you all to listen to me and stop whatever it is that you're all doing, RIGHT NOW!" he thundered. Hearing this, everyone stopped whatever they were doing knowing that he was already serious.**

**"Sorry" the class chorused and then everything became silent.**

**"That's more like it!" he said as he stood up and grabbed a mike from the bus compartment. "Okay , we're almost there so if I were you I would prepare myself to leave. Now we're going to a campsite near ****Elm St.****" he explained.**

**Everyone mumbled something that sounded like "this would be great!"**

**"Isn't it that the haunted house is in that place?" Sagara asked.**

**"What haunted house are you talking about?" Mr. Kagome questioned.**

**"Don't you know what a haunted house is?" Sagara said in reply.**

**"Of course I do! I'm not stupid. All I'm saying is that I haven't heard of a haunted house located there" he answered.**

**Mr. Kagome continued on blabbering about the weekend's activities. There was one certain chestnut brown haired boy who was only staring outside the window, thinking. Hoping that he would be able to stay with the girl he liked. He wasn't even sure if he liked her or more on the lines of love her. Every time he stares of into space, he couldn't think of anything else but her which makes it hard for him to concentrate on his studies or his own worries.**

**"Syaoran, oi man! We're here! Stop daydreaming about Sakura-chan!" Eriol exclaimed since as he was already calling Syaoran's attention for almost the hundredth time.**

**"What do you mean? I was not thinking about her. What makes you think that?" he retorted.**

**"It was obvious by the way your face is brightening and BLUSHING!" he informed him.**

**"Wha-what? I was not blushing, Eriol!" he said defensively.**

**"Yeah, whatever you say!"**

**Syaoran walked out of the bus inhaling the fresh air. He felt so refreshed right now! He felt so clean and wonderful. But there was one thing that scares him about this place, it was, spooky! Spooky in a way that makes your hair stand on end. Whatever he was being spooked at, he just ignored it so that he would be able to enjoy this interaction thing and get it over with! He walked towards a cabin which he judged was empty. He opened the door very slowly which made it creak. As he was peaking inside, he heard something. **

**"Syaoran" it seems like the voice was blending with the wind.**

**He looked around the cabin to see if anyone was calling him from in there. But unfortunately he found no one.**

**"Syaoran!" this time it became quite louder than before.**

**He turned slowly to look at his back. He was now spooked. Was he hearing voices? No it couldn't be possible could it?**

**"Syaoran, it's you! Oh I'm so glad you're the class that we're going to be interacting with!" a girl said hugging Syaoran on the back.**

**"I'm glad too, Sakura" he said. He couldn't remove the sound of glee in his voice even though he tried as hard as he could.**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Tomoyo and the others…**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**"Just look at those two! They were so meant for each other weren't they?" Tomoyo giggled smiling at Eriol who has a mischievous glint in his eyes.**

**"I know!"**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**"Why don't we go for a walk Syaoran?" Sakura suggested placing her index finger on her chin in a thinking gesture.**

**Syaoran couldn't help the smile at the corners of his lips. "Sure Sakura, that's a good idea!" **

**Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand which made the both of them blush. Ignoring their flaming cheeks they walked on towards the woods were they sat down on an abandoned tree trunk. Sakura inhaled the fresh scent of the air around her and then looked at her companion who was in turn looking at her intently.**

**"Syaoran, what are you thinking right now?" she asked.**

**"Well, I-I'm thinking of my mother and father right now. On how I miss them so much" he lied. He knew he wasn't thinking of them. He was thinking of her. He was trying to understand what her place in his heart is. He was never this confused with Miyamae. He knew he still cared for her greatly but he never knew if he loved her or not. Not until now that she is gone, he still couldn't place her in his heart. But now, it's even more complicated that Sakura is here. And what makes it more complex is that he knew he liked her. But still, there is something more he couldn't quite understand. What was she to him?**

**"Oh!" she mouthed with a frown creasing her perfect face.**

**"What's the matter, Sakura?" he questioned seeing her suddenly frown.**

**"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about me" she said forcing a smile.**

**"Sakura, there's no use lying to me you know" he reminded her.**

**"But, honest there is nothing wrong!" she said seeing the look on his face, "fine! I was just thinking of my mother and father, they're already two months dead and it still hurts!"**

**Syaoran saw that she was not lying to him. By the look of hurt in her eyes, he can tell that she wanted to cry but doesn't want him to see it. He could do nothing but to comfort her so he hugged her by the shoulders and kissed the top of her head.**

**"Don't worry, I will always be here for you Sakura" he assured her.**

**"Thank you so much!" he heard her mutter. **

**He lifted her face to his to say something. But once his brown eyes caught contact with her amazingly pretty green ones, he was lost. He forgot what he was going to say. He forgot about his surroundings. All he knows is that she's right there, right now in his strong protective arms. He fought hard the urge that was battling inside of him as to whether or not he would kiss her. Slowly, he noticed that his head was getting closer to hers and his heartbeat became faster and faster until…**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Tomoyo…**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**She watched closely as the two young teenagers were talking to each other. She didn't notice anything else surrounding her when suddenly someone tapped her from behind.**

**"Tomoyo, no eavesdropping!" Eriol whispered in her ear which sent shivers down her spine.**

**"Sh…Eriol! Look at this! They're making out!" she exclaimed in a whisper.**

**Eriol watched as the two were only mere centimeters from each others faces. When suddenly, he saw something lurking nearby!**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**"OW!!" Sakura cried seeing her leg start to bleed.**

**"What happened?" Syaoran asked startled by her sudden outburst.**

**Then that's the time that Syaoran saw a snake crawling away. It bit her. It bit Sakura on the thigh! What was he going to do now?**

**"Calm down, Sakura" he ordered gently, "this wouldn't really hurt a lot!" **

**He slowly lowered himself to Sakura's thigh looking for the wound. When he finally found it, he sucked on it making sure that he wouldn't swallow any of the poison and spit it out towards the ground. He did this over and over again until he was satisfied that there isn't anymore venom.**

**Sakura couldn't help but blush at the feel of his mouth on her thigh. The pain of the wound was long forgotten as he watched him do his work. She felt herself trembling from his every touch. Finally, his sweet torture to her was done and he stood up. He helped Sakura to her feet but unfortunately, she couldn't stand. Syaoran had no other choice but to carry her towards her cabin.**

**"Are you sure it doesn't hurt anymore?" Syaoran inquired for the umpteenth time.**

**"I'm fine, Syaoran, no worries. I just can't walk" she guaranteed him.**

**He gently laid her down on the mat and went to get some ice but not before telling her, "I'll be back"**

**Sakura just lay there relaxing her senses. Awhile ago, they almost kissed! Thanks to that snake it didn't happen! How she wished she was able to kiss him. She could still imagine his lips on her thigh when he sucked the venom out of it! That was the greatest feeling ever!**

**Suddenly, something cold made contact with her thigh. It was Syaoran, he was pressing a cold wash clothe over her wound. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice him go inside of the cabin. She looked at him doing his work very carefully.**

**"This is to prevent infection" he informed her.**

**"Syaoran?" she whispered.**

**"Hmmm…?"**

**"Thank you" she said feeling sleep overcome her.**

**"Don't mention it" he replied knowing that she was already sleeping. He stood up and left the cabin very quietly. Once more, he took a quick glance at her before closing the door.**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Around ****8:30**** in the evening…**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**"Hey man! I saw what you did back there! It just shows how deeply you feel for that Sakura girl!" Eriol began calmly, looking his friend over.**

**"I just did that so she won't die" he answered in an emotionless voice.**

**"Excuses, excuses! Aren't you tired of them? Why don't you just tell me the god damn truth Syaoran!" Eriol said feeling his insides burst suddenly.**

**Syaoran was shocked at this sudden outburst. He closed his hanging mouth as he told him, "Fine! I admit it. I do like her! There you happy?"**

**"Yes, Syaoran! Very happy indeed!" he said.**

**"Sheesh!"**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Still later (****12:10****)**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Sakura opened her eyes slowly. At first her sight was a complete blur, but finally she had adjusted it to her surroundings. She just lay there quietly, looking at her surroundings wondering what time it was. Judging by how dark it is, she would say it's already past ****midnight****. She tried to get back to sleep but it was no use, she just continued to reminisce the afternoon's events. At this she didn't even noticed when a grin adorned on her lips. **

**"Sakura!" she heard the voice of a woman call her.**

**She thought it was Tomoyo and her other friends inside the cabin, so she said, "Yes, Tomoyo?" **

**But there was no answer. Only the low snores of her companions.**

**"Sakura" the voice goes again.**

**Suddenly, it hit her. "Mom?"**

**"Sakura" now it was a male voice.**

**"Dad? Where are you?" she whispered, getting up from her mat.**

**She walked outside of the cabin and saw that it was dark. She slowly walked down towards the direction of the voice.**

**"Sakura"**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**He heard the breaking of twigs and the rustling of leaves as he silently watched the moonlight. He decided to go after whoever this person was to see who it is. He stood up from the log he was sitting on and followed the sound. He saw a small figure walking towards the end of the cliff.**

**'Is this person stupid or what?' he thought to himself as the person came3 closer and closer to the cliff.**

**"Mom, dad?"**

**He heard the voice say. He knows this voice. Could it be? Was it… "Sakura?"**

**The figure turned around and at the same time slipped from her footing and slid down the cliff.**

**"AAAHHH!!!"**

**"SAKURA!!!" he shouted grabbing her hand before she completely fell.**

**"Syaoran? Syaoran? Is that you?" she asked nearly in tears.**

**"Shh…calm down Sakura, it is I" he assured.**

**"Syaoran help me, I'm scared! Syaoran!" **

**"Syaoran?" a voice called from behind him.**

**Syaoran looked around in time to see Takashi looking at them.**

**"Takashi, would you please call Kagome-sensei and Terada-sensei! Hurry!" he said with the tone of urgency in his voice.**

**"Hai!" he said running off.**

**Unexpectedly, Sakura slipped off Syaoran's grasp and fell of into the bushes. Good thing the cliff was full of shrubs on the sides which made her fall from it slow down. Another good thing was that it was only a mini cliff, about 15 feet in height.**

**"Sakura!! Are you all right?" he asked. Hearing a groan, he knew she wasn't.**

**"Syaoran! Please go get help. Don't mind me, I'm just fine. I'm just a little scared" she told her.**

**"Are you sure?" he asked.**

**"Yup!" **

**Syaoran was about to follow Takashi's footsteps when he remembered that she was afraid of the dark. another thing that made him scared was the fact that she might be hurt! He wouldn't be able to forgive himself since as he was the one responsible from her fall. He quickly ran back towards the edge and slid down it on his back.**

**"Who's there?" he heard her say.**

**"Just me!"**

**"Syaoran? Oh Syaoran! Why did you go down here?" she asked.**

**"Uh…I-I can't find my way back so I just decided to join you here!" he lied.**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**Takashi…**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**"Oh my god help me, lord. Please help me!" he said as he ran towards the cabin of the personnel. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice the vine that was on the way so he tripped and fell flat on his face. There he was lying there unconscious.**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

**To be Continued…**

***&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&*~*&***

Author's Note: Phew! That was quite a long one, wasn't it? I know I know, lame ending! Anyways, I hope you all liked it!! LOL! I made this chapter especially for you guys since I know that you all can't wait for the S+S relationship! I can't wait for it too! That's why I am 

updating faster! Okay so that's all for now! See you all on the next one! REVIEW!!!! 

Email me if you please:

…midnightdagger2000@yahoo.com

_Love always,_

_Midnight__ Dagger_


End file.
